


if you're looking for trouble then count me in

by superdanvers



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, did someone say PJO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdanvers/pseuds/superdanvers
Summary: Emma didn’t want to be a halfblood.orpjo au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> id blame the discord but i myself singlehandedly conceived and executed this idea

Emma didn’t want to be a halfblood. 

She wasn’t sure whether her life would be easier, but there would definitely be less death is she wasn’t a halfblood. 

But the Gods decided to sleep around and create problems. Emma was one the result of one such bad decision. It had caused her nothing but grief all her life.

So no, Emma didn’t want to be a halfblood. But she was. And so was Alyssa. 

***

Emma was eight years old the first time she stumbled passed the dragon guarded tree into Camp Half Blood. She was bloodied, bruised, and starving, but most notably, Emma walked into Camp Half Blood riding the back of a hellhound. Once her canine friend got to the door of the main cabin Emma fell unconscious. 

Emma dreamed of strange symbols above her head and a girl with dark curly hair looking after her. 

When Emma awoke only her hellhound, which she had named Harold when he appeared to her three weeks ago, was around. He was curled up at the foot of the cot Emma had been sleeping in, as if he hadn’t left her side once. 

Emma, scared and alone in a new place, moved from the bed to snuggle into Harold. There, she slept again. 

***

Emma woke up a second time to find a centaur looking at her. 

She didn’t trust any man, only Harold, and the centaur scared her. Harold has protected her from all the monsters. Emma burrowed further into him to be safe, but she didn’t hear the beast growling. That was strange. 

“Hello dear,” the horse-man said. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you a big welcome when you came to camp, but my name is Trent, and you could say I’m in charge around here. What’s your name?” 

Emma was wary, but Harold had attacked everything else on her journey here that was a threat. “Emma.” 

Trent nodded and Emma noticed that he was kneeling on all four of his legs. “Thank you. I noticed you seemed to have a difficult journey here, but I’m happy you made it all the same. Would you like to have a tour around camp with me, if you are up to it?” 

Emma didn’t want to go, but the walls of this room were starting to cave in. “Can Harold come too?” 

Trent smiled at her. “Of course dear.” 

Walking around outside on Harold’s back next to the centaur brought on the eyes of seemingly everyone at camp, but one caught Emma’s eye. The girl with the curly dark hair. 

She didn’t see her around again. 

***

Alyssa Greene remembered when Emma arrived at camp. It was the three days before the end of summer, and she rode in on a creature they were taught to fear while her path was marked with dead grass and flowers. To say it wasn’t much of a surprise when the symbol for Hades blazed above her head as she slept was an understatement. 

The camp was chaos from the moment Emma arrived, but Alyssa could hardly feel it. There was a new child of the Big Three, but Alyssa didn’t notice. 

Alyssa could only feel something strange. She didn’t know what it was, or what it meant. 

Alyssa had felt a lot of strange feelings from other people in her eight years alive, but this was something more. 

She wouldn’t know what she felt for a while. 

*** 

Emma was 17, she had been at camp for nine years, and capture the flag had not grown on her one bit. 

Being the only child of Hades, Emma wasn’t a very popular pick for the game. She didn’t have any particularly useful skills to bring to the game, so she was often picked last when making teams. Emma didn’t mind, she didn’t enjoy playing a pointless game that was not useful for her survival. However, Trent said it was mandatory for all campers. Emma didn’t want to find out how he enforced it.

So when Emma heard the Hades cabin being called first by the Athena kids, she was shocked. They must’ve had some sort of plan, because there was no way in Tartarus that they actually wanted her on their team. Turns out they did. 

The Athena, Apollo, Demeter, and Hades kids - otherwise known as team blue - had a strategy. It was thus: everyone left Emma alone to guard the flag while they went out to capture the red team’s flag, because nobody wanted to be near her and if they tried, she had a hellhound and an aura of death to scare them off. At least that was what Kevin had told Emma before they all ran off. 

That was how Emma ended up sat up high on the boulders next to a blue flag, with Harold patrolling around the base. Things could be worse, but Emma could also have been in her bed. She had spent the last thirty minutes of her life sitting out in the middle of the capture the flag playing field, and Emma was bored out of her mind. Though her team would hate her, she wished someone would come and take her flag, if only to end the game. Emma wouldn’t even put up a fight at this point, she was so sick of capture the flag. Why couldn’t Trent spice things up a little? Play a game of tag one week maybe. 

Emma heard a rustling nearby, and thanked the Gods that someone had finally found her. That was before a plunger with a string attached landed on the flag besides her.

Shocked, Emma looked in the direction the plunger had come from, and made eye contact with Alyssa Greene, who looked to have climbed a tree that was the same height as the boulder Emma had awkwardly climbed earlier. Her bow was still poised in her hands, as if she had just used a plunger as an arrow. 

Which was definitely what happened. 

“Sorry about this,” Alyssa said, and proceeded to pull the string still attached to the plunger, pulling the flag back with it. 

Emma was jolted out of her shock and grabbed the flag, preventing Alyssa from taking it. 

“If you want the flag come take it!” Emma yelled across to Alyssa. What was she doing? 

Alyssa shrugged. “Okay.” With that she swung her bow over her back and started to climb down the tree. 

She was soon out of sight, and Emma had about a minute to panic about the stupid thing she had just done. 

After a few moments of nervous sweating Alyssa climbed to the top of the giant rock and stood a few feet from Emma and the blue flag. Her red helmet blume covered her eyes, and her bow and quiver were strapped to her back. Emma was weaponless, with her daggers on the rock next to her, and she had immediately taken her armour off, leaving just her flannel to protect her from potential threats. 

Alyssa stood up, wiped her hands off on her jeans, and took off her helmet. 

“Hi,” Alyssa greeted. “Kinda sucks that you were left to guard the flag alone, huh?” 

Emma just stared. Alyssa Greene was talking to her during a game of capture the flag. 

Alyssa was so popular and good at everything it made you forget that she was unclaimed. Emma couldn’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t want to claim Alyssa; she was one of the best demigods at Camp Half Blood, and she wasn’t even full time. She could kill monsters, she was great with the kids, and there was a rumour that she would be the Oracle would pick her for the next quest, if there was going to be one. Alyssa was the perfect halfblood.

Not that Emma had put much thought into it. 

The fact that she was seemingly talking to Emma while winning capture the flag for her team was out of place. 

“I, uh, wasn’t alone. Harold is here - wait how come Harold let you up?” Emma walked over to the edge of the boulder, only to see Harold asleep at the bottom. What a useless hellhound. 

Alyssa giggled a bit and Emma whipped back around to face her. “He seems like a good pet.”

“The only good thing my father gave me,” Emma replied. “Well actually, the only thing.” Emma then mentally hit herself for bringing up her father, because her father is Hades and that’s not usually a good conversation topic. People tend to not enjoy that fact about Emma. 

Despite that, Alyssa didn’t give Emma a look of fear or disgust. In fact, she laughed a little and shook her head in agreement. 

“Yeah I get it, the Gods really aren’t winning any awards for Best Mom or Dad.” 

Emma was flabbergasted. Alyssa Greene was maintaining a conversation with her. Emma couldn’t blow this. 

“That was a nice shot you made earlier,” Emma started before she remembered that she was supposed to be preventing Alyssa from getting the flag. “Really impressive. A winning shot even.” 

To her surprise, Alyssa blushed. “That’s nice of you to say, but it wasn’t all that impressive.” 

Emma’s mind blanked on the fact that she was currently in the middle of a competition and was conversing with the enemy. 

“You’re kidding right?” Emma asked incredulously. “You shot a plunger with a bow and arrow! From a tree!” 

Alyssa didn’t seem to be convinced. “Yeah but any kid here could make that shot. You could.” 

“I could not, I’m garbage at archery,” Emma scoffed. “But you’re the best archer in camp Alyssa, and that shot proves it. You deserve the win. So here.” 

Emma stuck her hand holding the flag out to Alyssa. Alyssa looked at her with disbelief. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Emma shrugged. “I don’t care about winning, honestly I just want this game to be over.” 

Alyssa paused for a moment before reaching out and taking the flag from Emma. For a second their hands briefly touched, but Emma probably imagined it. 

Flag now in hand, Alyssa back to the edge of the boulder, ready to claim victory for team red and her cabin. 

Before climbing down, Alyssa turned around to face Emma again. 

“Hey Emma?” 

“Yes?” Emma asked, confused that Alyssa was still talking to her. 

“I could help you with archery, maybe? Give you some lessons?” 

Emma felt her face had turned bright red. She was absolutely dreadful with a bow and arrow, and Alyssa was even a better archer than the Apollo kids. 

“Sure, that’d be great.” Emma said. Her answer had nothing to do with the fact that Alyssa was pretty, popular, and didn’t blatantly hate Emma. Nothing to do with Emma’s minor crush that seemed to come back annually. 

Alyssa gave her one of the best smiles Emma had ever seen. “That’s great! Um, how about Wednesday night? After dark in the weapons barn, around nine?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Emma said, physically restraining herself from giving Alyssa finger guns and making her take back her offer. 

“See you later, Emma,” Alyssa farewelled and then jumped off the rock, no doubt heading back to crown team red victorious. 

Emma made her way down more carefully, woke Harold the pointless hellhound up, and went back to her cabin without meeting up with the rest of her team. They didn’t want to see her now that they lost, and Emma couldn’t pretend to look sad now. 

She had archery lessons with Alyssa Greene. 

It was so she wouldn’t die in a monster attack, Emma told herself repeatedly. 

It was so she wouldn’t die in a monster attack. 

***

Emma was going to die. 

She didn’t know what had possessed her last Friday, to agree to this. She must’ve been high, Emma thought to herself as she snuck her way through camp to the weapons barn. There’s no way Alyssa would actually show up and help her, the daughter of Hades, with target practice. 

She would be hanging out with Kaylee and Shelby instead. Emma was inside the empty barn now, looking at the targets on the other side of the building and the bows hung up on the wall. Alyssa probably offered because of the rush during the game, and would realize her mistake and would bail on Emma. 

Emma was considering going back to her cabin when the door opened again and Alyssa Greene walked in. 

Emma tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that Alyssa was wearing a tank top that showed off her arms arguably way too much, but she was here to teach Emma archery and the muscles were a result of repeatedly pulling back a bowstring. 

Emma was staring at Alyssa and not talking. She should say something. 

“You actually came.” 

Alyssa gave her a weird look. “Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I?” Emma kicked a stone out of the way and avoided eye contact with Alyssa. 

“You know, the same reason nobody else hangs out with me.”

Alyssa walked over to the bows and picked one off the wall before answering. “Well, everyone here is stupid, in case you didn’t notice.” 

Alyssa picked an arrow out of a bucket, notched it in the bow, took aim at one of the targets and shot. 

Bullseye. 

“Now, you try.” Alyssa handed Emma the bow and grabbed another arrow. 

Emma has taken archery lessons many times in her duration at Camp Half Blood, but she still wasn’t any good at it. Yet, Emma took the arrow from Alyssa and aimed for the target. 

Her shot didn’t make it. 

“Okay, so you’re posture needs a little fixing but you’re technique is good. You also need to pull back on the bowstring a little more.” 

Emma felt Alyssa move behind her and she stiffened. 

“Straighten your back a little bit.” Emma felt Alyssa’s hand on her back, and a part of Emma’s soul left her body. 

“Now, go to take the shot but don’t let go just yet,” Alyssa said, moving from behind Emma to her right side. Emma gulped, but grabbed another arrow and did as she was told. 

Emma notched the second arrow and soon felt Alyssa’s hands on her arm. Her arms slipped but she thankfully didn’t drop the bow and arrow. 

“You need to get a feel for how far an arrow will travel, and that takes time, but I can tell you that you need more tension in the string for the arrow to travel the 20 meters to the target. Can you pull back some more?” 

Emma attempted, but she knew this was as far back as she could go. “Uh, no?” 

Alyssa thought for a moment before moving behind Emma again. Emma’s arms here starting to hurt from keeping the bow in this position. 

“I’m going to help you pull the string back, if that’s alright?” Alyssa asked, sounding far too close to Emma. Emma’s mouth went dry. 

“Okay?” Emma’s voice was an octave too high but her brain couldn’t function well enough to help it. 

Emma felt Alyssa reach around her pulled back arm to grab the bowstring overtop of Emma’s hand. Her other hand settled on Emma’s waist to keep herself steady. Emma could feel Alyssa’s front flush with her back. She nearly dropped the bow again. 

Alyssa was a couple inches shorter than Emma, so to see around her Alyssa rested her chin on Emma’s shoulder. Emma didn’t think she would live. 

“Take your aim,” Alyssa whispered. Emma did her best to comply. “On the count of three, we are both going to let go, okay?” 

Emma nodded in response, because she didn’t think she could speak if she wanted to. Emma felt Alyssa draw back the bowstring. 

“One.” Emma really didn’t think this thing through. 

“Two.” It would be the death of her. Let a monster kill her. 

“Three!” Emma let go. 

A lot of things happened immediately after that Emma didn’t register. The arrow hitting the target, for example. 

All Emma knew is that one moment, she was standing, and the next she wasn’t. All Emma was aware of was the fact that she had somehow ended up lying on top of Alyssa Greene. 

Emma’s brain hadn’t worked since Alyssa walked into the weapons barn, but this was too much for her. She was trapping Alyssa, and she was looking into her eyes, and Alyssa was looking back at her. She looked as surprised as Emma felt. 

“Are you okay?” Alyssa asked after a moment. “Why did you fall?” Emma noticed Alyssa’s hand still on her arm, noticed that she could feel Alyssa beneath her. 

Alyssa’s face was too close to her. 

Emma couldn’t be this close to Alyssa. 

Now slightly panicking and still having not answered Alyssa, Emma realized they were covered by a shadow. She couldn’t face this situation, so Emma closed her eyes, felt the familiar tug in her stomach, and melted into the shadows, leaving Alyssa behind. 

*** 

“Barry why can’t I just let the monsters take me?” 

Emma was at her favourite spot in Camp Half Blood; deep in the forest away from the rest of the campers, hanging out with Barry and Angie. It was where Barry lived, since the satyrs still lived within grounds but not near the kid’s cabins. Angie was a forest nymph whose tree was nearby, so she was often hanging around Barry, whether he wanted her too or not. 

“Because it would make Barry so sad,” Angie said. Barry started to protest. “Oh, everyone knows you adore the girl.”

Barry conceded the point. Emma knew that many of the younger satyrs weren’t very fond of him and his eccentric ways, much like none of the other halfbloods were fond of Emma and her death vibes. The two of them had bonded during Emma’s first year at camp. He was the father Hades never could be to her. 

“It could be worse,” Barry said, moving past Angie’s comments and back to Emma’s complaining. “She still meets with you after you ran away to Canada that first time.” 

Emma shuddered at the memory of the first archery lesson. Emma’s gay panicking had resulted in her ending up at the back of a lecture at the University of Toronto. Thankfully, it was near the end of a three hour night lecture, so everyone was either too bored or outright asleep to notice a girl appear in the back of the room. It had still taken Emma another few hours before she calmed down and had enough energy to travel back to camp. Barry had laughed for ten minutes when she told him what had happened. 

What was worse than Barry’s reaction, however, was Alyssa subtlety walking up behind Emma at the line for breakfast the next morning and asking her if she was alright. Emma managed to squeak out a response that probably didn’t help her in seeming like she wasn’t a disaster and moved on so not to draw attention to the two of them. The last thing Alyssa needed was to be seen fraternizing with Emma Nolan. 

Since then Emma had survived four more weekly lessons with Alyssa. She was somehow improving on the archery front, not so much on the not acting like an idiot in front of Alyssa front. 

Every Wednesday Emma would stand in the weapons barn and would think to herself that this would be the day Alyssa realized who she was hanging out with and stop helping Emma. For four weeks Alyssa continued to show up. 

And it wasn’t just that, Alyssa would smile at Emma if she saw her around camp, even speak to her occasionally at meals. It was almost like she wanted to talk to Emma, which would be absurd. 

“I don’t know how I got myself into this mess in the first place,” Emma said. 

Barry laughed. “Sweetheart, I hate to break this to you, but you are a gay disaster.” 

Angie, much to Emma’s embarrassment, agreed. 

“You guys were supposed to help me get through another lesson tonight, but I seem to just be getting attacked,” Emma said. “And monsters do that enough as is, so I will take my leave.” 

It was getting close to dinner time and Emma needed to leave anyway, but she was being heckled her friends and tried to make them feel guilty for bugging her about Alyssa. 

“Have fun with your date tonight!” Barry gelled after Emma as she walked back towards camp. 

Emma didn’t have the energy to reply. She felt panic at the word, but had already talked over with Barry how very not-a-date these were the first time he mentioned it. 

Emma tried to think about how productive and useful archery would be if she ever left camp. 

Not Alyssa Greene in a tank top holding a bow. 

She failed miserably. 

***

Emma watched as the arrow she fired struck slightly off center. She was actually improving, and it was making Emma think she should stop. Because if Emma was good at archery, than Alyssa wouldn’t need to talk to her anymore. 

“You’re almost there, Emma!” Alyssa exclaimed, causing Emma to blush. To Emma’s relief and disappointment, Alyssa had shown up in a t-shirt today. It was colder than normal, and Emma had foolishly thought that maybe she wouldn’t be distracted by Alyssa’s arm muscles as much with the girl wearing sleeves. Turns out you can still see toned arm muscles through a sleeve when pulling back the drawstring of a bow. 

And Emma had a new problem too. After Alyssa had corrected Emma’s finger placement earlier, all Emma could focus on was Alyssa’s hands. Every time Alyssa took a shot, Emma’s eyes were immediately drawn to the grip Alyssa’s left hand had on the bow, or the flex of the fingers of her right hand as she pulled the bowstring taunt. 

Emma was either going to master archery or die. 

“I think your problem may be you’re just rushing the shot,” Alyssa told her. 

“Well, yeah. If a monster is running at me I gotta get the shot off quick,” Emma said. That and maybe when Emma is lining up a shot Alyssa stares at her with such intensity that Emma can feel it. 

“Okay,” Alyssa said after a moment of thought. Alyssa chewed on her lip while she was thinking something over. Emma never noticed. “Try this. When you are aiming the arrow, I want you to take three deep breaths, and after the third let go.” 

Emma was a bit skeptical as to how this would help, but Alyssa was the teacher here. She positioned the bow, took three breaths, and shot the arrow. 

It still didn’t hit the bullseye. 

“Deep breaths,” Alyssa reminded her when Emma frustratedly kicked the ground. “Fill your lungs, and let the arrow go when you breathe out. Just, breathe Emma.” 

Trying to calm down a little bit, Emma closed her eyes as she aimed the next arrow. She took a breath, held it for a moment, and breathed out. She repeated again. As Emma took her third breath, Emma opened her eyes and looked at the target. Emma focused only on her breathing and the target in front of her. As she breathed out, she let go. 

The arrow struck the middle. 

“You did it!” Alyssa yelled, and suddenly Emma was holding Alyssa instead of the bow. Slightly giddy, Emma twirled Alyssa around in celebration. She did it. Alyssa had shown her how. 

***

Alyssa followed Emma back to the cabins. They had shot a couple more arrows after Emma’s initial bullseye, and most of them had also hit their mark. Alyssa had called it a night after Emma hit three in a row. It was earlier in the evening than they’re lessons usually lasted, and Emma found herself not wanting to leave Alyssa’s company so soon. 

The pair neared the Hades cabin first. Emma still expected Alyssa to say goodbye before they got within 10 feet of her cabin, despite Alyssa never outwardly disapproving of her father. Still, it was quite the shock when Alyssa walked right up to the door with her. 

“Uhh,” Emma started, unsure of what to do. “Thanks for the lesson.” Her voice raised at the end, so it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“So, I know we ended a bit early, do you mind if I hang out here with you for a bit? The Hermes cabin is doing a movie night thing and I really don’t feel like watching _The Emoji Movie_ with a bunch of twelve year olds again.”

“Yeah, of course, no one should ever have to sit through that movie.” The words were out of Emma’s mouth before she realized the implications of them. Alyssa would be in her cabin. The two of them. Alone. At night. 

Emma may have been developing a serious crush on Alyssa Greene since she shot a plunger with a bow, but everything suddenly felt real as she walked through her door. 

The Hades cabin’s exterior was painted black, but inside Emma had free reign to do as she pleased. Only child privileges. The cabin had four alcoves with beds, and ever since Emma arrived she had claimed the one in the corner furthest from the door. She had painted the walls green one summer, and had her guitar and music set up in the back corner. There were posters scattered throughout the space, and at least three lamps placed sporadically. Whoever built the Hades cabin obviously didn’t think windows were a necessity. 

Emma nervously looked towards Alyssa as she took in the space. No one had ever been in here besides her. 

“It’s very you,” Alyssa said. “I wish I had a space that could be mine like this, you know?” Alyssa had a habit of doing this sometimes, Emma had noticed. Alyssa always seemed happy and content, living the perfect life. But then, usually when the two of them were alone, Alyssa would say something that would remind Emma that yes, Alyssa was still unclaimed at 17. She was stuck in the most populated cabin at camp. Emma may have a dad that was the God of the Underworld, but at least she knew who her dad was. 

“You could have a corner here, if you want?” Emma asked. “Nobody else will ever be staying here, so if you wanted a space of your own, here’s three options.” 

Alyssa looked at Emma so intensely Emma felt instant regret. “Wait, no, what am I saying-” Emma was interrupted from taking back every word she had ever spoken by Alyssa throwing her arms around her. 

“Emma, that’s the nicest thing anything has ever offered me,” Alyssa said, her voice slightly muffled because her head was buried in the crook of Emma’s neck. “Even just being able to escape the other campers for a few minutes, you don’t know what you’ve just offered me.” 

Alyssa lifted her head from Emma’s neck, and suddenly their faces were too close together. Alyssa was all Emma could see, feel, hear. Emma’s eyes wandered, and she wondered how consuming it would be to taste Alyssa as well. 

Emma shot back suddenly, unable to be near Alyssa. She probably looked like a frightened deer, and she definitely felt like one. Alyssa, once Emma’s brain regained the ability to intake information that wasn’t _kiss kiss kiss_ , looked shell-shocked. 

“Emma,” Alyssa started. Emma could only shake her head. 

“Alyssa, I-” Emma couldn’t think of a decent excuse for her behaviour, but she didn’t have to. 

Because Alyssa crossed the distance Emma had just put between them and kissed her. 

Emma short circuited the minute Alyssa stepped into her space, so nothing really registered. She wish she knew what had happened, but Alyssa kissed her and Emma Nolan as a human being ceased to exist. 

Emma later hoped that she hadn’t made a complete fool of herself in that moment, but she knew she did. 

Since time had stopped, Emma didn’t know how long had passed when Alyssa pulled away. She stayed close, and buried her head into Emma’s neck again. “Emma, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I really like you.” 

“Uh, cool?” Emma said. She wasn’t sure what was happening. “Wait, you like me?” 

“Yeah Emma, I do.” Alyssa stepped away slightly from Emma now. “And it means a lot that you are willing to let me into your space.” 

Emma looked around at the Hades cabin. Despite living in it for nine years, it had never truly felt like home. It was more home-adjacent. Emma never knew what felt like home to her. 

She smiled softly at Alyssa. “Of course, you are welcome here whenever you want.” 

Alyssa looked towards the space opposite of Emma’s bed. “Can we get started now?” 

Emma smiled. “Absolutely.” 

*** 

It wasn’t until Emma walked Alyssa to the door that she realized what she had done. As soon as they stepped outside Emma noticed the black grass surrounding her cabin. It must’ve been gone all the way around her cabin. At least six feet in all directions. 

Emma was hit with the realization. Alyssa had kissed her, Emma lost control, and she killed all the grass nearby. 

Emma blushed instantly, and tried to think of a way for Alyssa to leave without noticing the dead grass, but it was a foolish dream. Alyssa has noticed the grass the same time Emma did. 

Alyssa looked from the grass, to Emma’s face, and back to the grass. She then burst out laughing. 

“Shut up,” Emma said before hiding her face in her hands. 

“Why is the grass dead Emma?” Alyssa asked, giggling slightly. 

Emma looked anywhere but Alyssa’s face. “I’d rather not talk about it.” Alyssa watched her with a fondness that surprised Emma. 

And like she knew that Emma drained the life out of plants when she lost control. She probably did since it was camp-wide knowledge that Emma’s powers included killing plants, after a few incidents of the years. 

“Okay,” Alyssa said before leaning up to kiss Emma on the cheek. “I’ll stop by tomorrow night, if that’s alright?”

Emma nodded, still floored by Alyssa kissing her, or the feeling or Alyssa’s lips on her cheek, or Alyssa in general. 

“Goodnight Emma,” Alyssa nearly whispered, and headed down the line to the Hermes cabin. 

“Goodnight,” Emma whispered back. 

She looked back at the grass. She needed to Iris message one of the Demeter kids before sunrise. 

***

Two weeks later and Alyssa had set up a cosy space in Emma’s cabin. Emma fell asleep every night looking across the room to see a part of Alyssa, which didn’t help Emma with not thinking about Alyssa all the time. 

Even now that they were dating-adjacent - since they hadn’t gone on a date, or discussed it, but Alyssa would still kiss Emma occasionally and Emma was working up the courage to kiss Alyssa first as well - Alyssa still didn’t spend much time during the day with Emma at camp. Emma couldn’t blame her, truly. She was the black sheep of Camp Half Blood, and Alyssa was well liked and revered by a lot of the younger kids. Emma wouldn’t wish her reputation on her.

It still hurt to not be with Alyssa when she wanted to be. 

Nonetheless, Alyssa managed to come to the Hades cabin most nights. She had spent the first week creating her little alcove. Emma tried to leave it to Alyssa to decorate as she saw fit, but when Alyssa walked in two weeks after their first kiss holding an object she couldn’t help but react. 

“A lava lamp?!?” Emma asked incredulously. Alyssa was holding a blue and green lava lamp. 

Alyssa shrugged, but still had a slight blush. “My mother never let me have one as a kid, and I really wanted one, and when I was thinking about what I could put here, I remembered the lava lamp.” 

Emma could feel her resolve melt away, Alyssa was just too cute for her to handle. 

“How did you get it here though?” Emma asked. 

“I have my ways,” Alyssa replied, which made Emma even more curious. She shoved it down, though. 

There was something else on Emma’s mind. “Is your mother the reason you are only here in the summer?” 

Alyssa seemed to debate answering for a moment before speaking. “Yes. It may be safer to stay here full time, and mom may not approve of the whole demigod thing, but I love my mother, and I miss her even if she frustrates me some days.” Alyssa breathes, and her eyes widen in shock. 

“That was so inconsiderate of me, Emma,” Alyssa rushes. “I know it must be hard to be here all the time, when so many people leave in the fall.” 

“It’s alright,” Emma shrugged. “You get used to it after a while, and sometimes I can spend Christmas with my grandmother. I’m glad you have your mother.” 

There had been something in the back of Emma’s mind since she had known Alyssa. She felt bad, but her curiosity was winning out. 

“You’re mother, did she not know who your dad was?” Emma asked, then started talking again to try and rid herself of the awkwardness she felt. “It’s just that - not knowing must be so hard.” 

Alyssa winced a little, and Emma felt horrible for ever asking. “God, I had no place to ask that I am so sorry Alyssa - I’ll just see myself out.” 

Emma moved to get off her bed - in her cabin that they were both sitting on - but Alyssa reached out and grabbed her shoulder. “Emma wait, it’s okay.” 

Alyssa’s hand had stayed on Emma’s shoulder, and she was now slowly tracing circles into it with her fingers. 

“It’s just,” Alyssa said. “The way I feel about you Emma, I can’t describe it. It’s only been a few weeks, but I _trust_ you. It scares me, but it also feels right, too. _God_ , this is too much for you right now-” 

Emma took Alyssa’s hands in her own. “Alyssa, I get it. I feel the same, and it scares me too.” 

The two of them just looked into each other's eyes for a moment, but Emma still felt the same charged energy between. Emma felt the need to kiss Alyssa, but restrained herself. 

“What does this have to do with your dad, Alyssa?” 

Alyssa took a deep breath. “There is something I want to tell you about that.” 

*** 

For the first time in a long while, Emma was unbelievably happy. 

Then Hera came to camp with a quest the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy canada day say thank you for it being a national holiday enabling me get this chapter out.

Alyssa’s life was flipped upside down the previous winter. 

She had just finished school one chilly December day and was on her way to debate club when she noticed a figure stalking the parking lot nearby. Immediately recognizing who it was, Alyssa averted course and texted her friend saying her mother had an emergency at home that she was needed for. 

She wasn’t exactly wrong. 

Alyssa wanted to stalk over and tell them they couldn’t show up at her school and drag her away from her obligations. She also didn’t want to get smited or turned into a goat. 

So Alyssa instead walked over to her mother and asked if she wanted to grab coffee. 

That’s how Alyssa found herself in a coffee shop drinking hot chocolate with her mother, who happened to be a Greek God. 

“What do you want, mother?” Alyssa asked over her mug. Her mother had popped up sporadically in Alyssa’s life, and none of them had come without a caveat. 

“Did that woman not teach you any manners?” Hera asked as she pondered the black coffee Alyssa had purchased for her. Alyssa knew she wouldn’t drink it. 

Alyssa bristled at the mention of her other mother, the woman who raised her and loved her when she was dropped off by Hera and her father had died. Still, Alyssa knew enough not to run her mouth off at a god. 

“My apologizes, mother. What brings you off of Olympus?” 

Hera gave her a look that said she wasn’t all that impressed with Alyssa’s fix. Every time Hera looked at Alyssa she had that look. 

“I was meaning to discuss your abilities with you, since you are of an age where they become more, potent you could say,” Hera explained. 

“That would actually be great,” Alyssa said, somewhat shocked that Hera actually wanted to help her with some aspect of her life. 

“It may not be as obvious as lightning or water control, but it’s still important you understand how they work and how to control them, Alyssa.” 

Alyssa understood the meaning behind Hera’s words instantly. Control her powers so nobody knows she has them. This was not Hera helping Alyssa out, it was Hera saving her skin again. 

Disappointed but not surprised, Alyssa tried to focus on the positives, like her soon to be discovered abilities, and not how the Gods really don’t do anything that isn’t for themselves.

*** 

Alyssa was born an accident. A mistake. A regret. 

Her mother was the Goddess of marriage. She never cheated on her husband Zeus, despite centuries of him doing the same with anything that walked and breathed. 

Until she did. 

Alyssa’s father hadn’t known she was Hera. In fact, by the time Hera showed up on his door with Alyssa, he had met the woman Alyssa considered her actual mother. 

Despite that, Alyssa’s parents loved each other and they were happy. Until her father suddenly died when Alyssa was six. 

Mrs. Greene raised Alyssa and loved her as her own. Alyssa was so grateful for her mother, who loved her as her own child. She didn’t want to imagine what would have happened to her if she didn’t.

Hera had made it abundantly clear from the get go that nobody could know Alyssa was her daughter. She had a reputation to maintain, Hera had explained. When Alyssa was first taken to Camp Half Blood, she knew she belonged in the Hera cabin. Instead every summer she was crammed into a bunk in the Hermes cabin with dozens of other kids. As the years went on Alyssa was the only kid above the age of 11 who remained unclaimed. Everyone would look at her with pity at the mention of Alyssa not being claimed, not being wanted, so Alyssa worked tirelessly to be known as the best demigod at camp, instead of the one who didn’t know her own parent. 

It worked for the most part, but everything Alyssa did she felt both Hera not approving of her and everyone else thinking she wasn’t wanted. 

Because they were right, Hera really didn’t want her. 

***

Alyssa let herself in the door of her house and closed it before resting her head against the back. Seeing her mother was always emotionally draining, but this was too much. 

“Alyssa, where have you been!” Mrs. Greene said, walking into their entranceway. “Debate club ended an hour ago, and you wouldn’t answer your phone. I was worried sick!” 

“Sorry mom,” Alyssa started. “My, um, other mother, wanted to visit. I would’ve told you if I had the chance.” 

Mrs. Greene did not seem impressed. “The nerve of that woman! Always showing up without warning. Would it kill her to send a message before hand! We have lives and she always thinks she can interrupt them. Also, she should know that you only deal with that side of your family over the summer. This is your time here with me and she shouldn’t barge in like this and steal you away from being a normal girl!” 

Mrs. Greene knew that Alyssa’s mother was Hera and that she and the other Greek Gods were real and alive, but Alyssa thought it never really sunk in. She always treated Hera like some woman who dropped Alyssa off one night and couldn’t turn her into a cow for saying shit about her. 

Alyssa also didn’t like how much her mom tried to pretend Alyssa was only a demigod for four months of the year, which was why she usually kept the monster attacks to herself. The fact that the Mist hid her bow and a closet full of arrows she kept stocked in her room from her mom was for the best. 

Alyssa still wished she had her mom’s courage to tell Hera how much being her daughter sucked. 

“It’s alright mom,” Alyssa told her. “She just had some stuff she needed to tell me, no big deal.” It was a big deal to Alyssa. 

“Well, that’s good then,” Mrs. Greene said, calming down a little. “Come, dinner is ready. Then you can work on your homework.” 

The rest of Alyssa’s day was a bit of a mindless blur until she found herself in bed unable to sleep. All of Hera’s revelations lay heavy on her mind, but there was one thing specifically driving her up a wall. 

Alyssa had a habit of knowing things. Like when she passes someone on the street who is having an argument over the phone, Alyssa can tell she is breaking up with her boyfriend. Like the woman that pushed passed her in the drug store trying to hide a pregnancy test is most definitely pregnant. Like how she _knew_ her mother and father were good together, and that the couple at the table next to her in a restaurant would get divorced before the year was up. 

Alyssa never put all that much thought into knowing these things; it was just how she was. But after her conversation with Hera her mind kept on bringing up these instances and how it was not Alyssa’s keen observation skills, but a genetic trait passed down from her mother. 

Alyssa’s mother was the Goddess of marriage and birth after all. She should’ve clued in sooner. 

Alyssa was kind of glad that her powers were just feelings. That way they were easier to hide. 

Hera explained to her in the coffee shop that she would be able to help people work through conflict, so if she lived she should go into couples therapy. Or if that wasn’t her speed, being a midwife would be another great choice, since she would be able to sense complication with pregnancy at the snap of her fingers. Alyssa tried not to focus on the “if she lived” part that came off Hera’s tongue so casually.

The most concerning thing Alyssa learned, however, was that she was somewhat of a relationship guru. Hera explained that she could look at a couple, and would be able to tell whether their marriage would last or not. 

Alyssa thought back to the feeling she had when she was with her mom and dad. She felt safe, and comforted, like it would never go away. What Hera said struck a nerve with her and made sense. Her parents would’ve stayed together if her dad hadn’t died. Alyssa was certain. 

That wasn’t what was causing her such alarm though. 

The problem was that the other time she had felt that feeling was when Emma Nolan walked into Camp Half Blood for the first time. 

***

Alyssa had the rest of the school year to figure out what to do about Emma. 

She hadn’t talked to the girl all that much. Her summers at camp have been spent training hard, and fraternizing with Kaylee and Shelby, two popular Aphrodite campers she called friends. Emma was a bit of a loner, because nobody at camped liked her father. 

Alyssa had always felt bad for her, but now she was supposed to marry her? She was destined to marry Emma? Alyssa didn’t know. She felt so confused and upset at Hera for bringing this on her. 

The only thing Alyssa knew for sure was that she had to talk to Emma more over the summer. She wasn’t sure if she liked Emma, or if she wanted to like Emma, but she needed to make that decision for herself. She couldn’t base it off a feeling she had as a child and something Hera told her one winter afternoon. 

*** 

Hera arriving at Camp Half Blood during breakfast was quite possibly one of the biggest things to happen in years. It wasn’t every day a god appears in the food pavilion after everyone had sacrificed a bit of their breakfast into the fire for the gods. Alyssa herself had thrown some of her scrambled eggs in and said a prayer to her mother. 

That prayer was a mistake. 

Hera was one for dramatics, and her entrance certainly justified the reputation. With a loud bang and a puff of smoke, Hera appeared next to the front table where Trent was sat next to a couple of satyrs. The arrival grabbed everyone’s attention and silenced the chattering crowd. 

Alyssa felt immediate dread at the sight of her mother. This could not be good. 

“Hera!” Trent gasped, somewhat scrambling to get up. His four legs awkwardly hit the back of a few chairs as he went around to greet her. “What a surprise!” 

Alyssa caught Emma’s eyes from across the crowd. She looked as concerned as Alyssa felt. 

“I’m sorry for dropping in so unexpected, but a situation has occurred,” Hera proclaimed, her voice carrying across the camp. “My sacred symbol has been stolen.” 

A gasp went through the crowd. “Yes, one night during my slumber my diadem was stolen away,” Hera paused for dramatic effect. “By none other than Hades himself.” 

Another gasp went through the crowd, followed by everyone turning towards Emma. Emma looked like a frightened deer. She stared at Alyssa almost pleadingly, silently asking her if this was real. Alyssa could only shake her head in disbelief. 

“If I don’t get my diadem back, I will have no choice but to go to war to get it,” Hera continued, taking no notice to either her or Emma’s panicking. “But because I was feeling rather generous, I thought I would give the daughter of Hades a chance to fix her father’s mistake.” 

*** 

Trent had explained to Hera that demigods at Camp Half Blood didn’t go on quests without receiving a prophecy from the Oracle. 

The crowd, with Emma pushed up to the front against her will, then descended on the Oracle’s cave to get the prophecy. 

Alyssa managed to sneak out from the back of the group of campers. Not knowing what else to do and needing to get away, she ran towards the shoreline. 

Out of sight from the main part of camp, Alyssa threw herself down onto the sand. 

Alyssa didn’t know why she was so upset. Kids often came back from quests, but there was always the chance they wouldn’t. This was also the first quest since Alyssa had been at camp. Everyone here is perpetually preparing for quests, but the Gods have been quiet the past couple decades. There had been no wars or infighting, just relative peace. 

Until Hera decided to change that today. 

Emma was a child of the Big Three. She was the only child of the Big Three currently at camp. Alyssa knew she was powerful and able to handle herself. But, being more powerful meant more monster attacks. Emma had spent the past nine years in Camp Half Blood, so she wouldn’t have the same experience Alyssa does killing monsters. At least she can use a bow now. 

Alyssa felt herself blush remembering their archery lesson. Emma guarding the flag and Alyssa being sent to win it had been a coincidence, but Alyssa offering to teach Emma archery was not. All summer Alyssa had been trying to find a way to approach Emma, and archery lessons had been perfect. 

She obviously didn’t think any of it through. 

Alyssa should’ve known better, since she was going into it knowing she would love Emma. But there’s the abstract concept of knowing your fate with a person, and actually being physically close to them and feeling the connection. Walking into the weapons barn Alyssa felt something click in her mind. Being with Emma Alyssa suddenly felt right, and her body almost crackled with energy when the two of them were close. 

Alyssa didn’t know how long she had been on the beach thinking about Emma when her mother suddenly towered above her. 

“Mother,” Alyssa greeted. 

“You have some nerve, child,” Hera responded. Alyssa already felt her mother above her at all times, so she stood up to at least not have this conversation while sitting on the ground. On level ground, so to speak. Well, as level with a god as one could be. 

“Nobody’s around,” Alyssa said, gesturing to the lack of people also on the beach. “They’re all caught up in the quest you brought us. First one in a long time. It’s an exciting day.” 

“Well I can’t go into Tartarus to get it back myself,” Hera explained. “And I’d rather not have to go to war. Zeus has been spending a lot of time around Olympus these days, I wouldn’t want him to have a reason to leave.” 

Alyssa could sense from her mother’s expression that whatever was coming next was not good. 

“The daughter of Hades is the perfect choice, don’t you think?” Hera said. “It’s her father’s mistake, her father’s domain. She’s the perfect fit. 

“That you also decided to share our little secret with the girl is just an added bonus I’d say.” 

Alyssa felt the blood drain from her face and fear set in. “No.” 

“Of course, I wish her quest to be successful, but sometimes it’s better for certain people to be, how should I say, out of the way. Far from others so they don’t make trouble.” 

Alyssa could hardly stammer out words. “How’d you-“ 

“Sweetheart I have put a lot into protecting us, and I’m not about to let you ruin all of my hard work.” 

“But,” Alyssa continued but Hera cut her off again. 

“Please give me some respect, the daughter of Hades would’ve been going on this quest anyway. You have just given yourself a valuable lesson today.” 

Hera lined close to that their faces were nearly touching. “Don’t ever think you can tell anyone else again.” 

With that, Hera was gone. 

Alyssa sunk to the ground again. 

*** 

By noon the quest plan was known by everyone at camp. Emma and her hellhound would head off that evening, alone. 

“Nobody else is going with her?” Alyssa asked disbelievingly when Kaylee told her. Both her and Shelby had questioned where she was during the Oracle prophecy, but didn’t need to be swayed much off of her whereabouts to talking about the quest. 

“Nah, Dee Dee just said something about it all working out before singing _Showboat_ , you know how she is,” Shelby told her after minimal prompting. 

The current host of the Oracle of Delphi, Dee Dee Allen, was a bit crazier than usual. None of the current campers remembered when she first took on the Oracle, but it had been so long without a quest that the woman reverted back to singing to keep herself entertained. You could hear it sometimes at night. 

“What really sucks is Trent didn’t even give us the full day off,” Shelby continued. “We still have afternoon activities. I mean, all of us that aren’t prepping for a trip.” There was the slightest hint of bitterness in her tone. 

Alyssa knew Shelby and Kaylee didn’t want to go on a quest. The two Aphrodite girls were happily content staying at camp, playing matching-maker for the other campers. But Alyssa knew Kaylee’s boyfriend Nick, a son of Ares, had been after a quest for years. This wasn’t going to help with Emma’s reputation any. 

Alyssa was dragged to the climbing wall, then pegasus flying lessons over the course of the afternoon. All everybody could talk about was Emma and the quest. Alyssa ached to see her, to explain everything about her mother, but she couldn’t escape Kaylee and Shelby. All afternoon she was stuck to either one of both of their sides, hypothesizing about the quest. It took all Alyssa had not to snap when she heard some kids placing bets on how long Emma would last during her quest in the pegasus stables. 

All too soon it was dinner time, and Emma was leaving for New York City. A crowd was seeing her off, so Alyssa couldn’t even give Emma a proper goodbye. Alyssa hadn’t been able to talk to Emma since last night, and now she was leaving. Argus was in the driver seat of the van, Emma had a bag swung across her shoulder, and Alyssa wanted nothing more than to run over and kiss her so hard she would never leave. 

But Emma was leaving in front of the entire camp, and their relationship was _new_ and _theirs_. She didn’t want to share it with anyone yet, especially since her mother knew, and Hera’s reaction was to basically send Emma to her death. God knows what the other campers would say. 

So Alyssa found herself at the back of the crowd watching Emma leave before the camp sat down to eat. Trent was up speaking to Emma, and even Barry the satyr had journeyed up to wish Emma farewell. Alyssa wished she was braver then she was. 

Instead she just watched as Emma put her belongings in the back of the van from a distance like a coward. Emma opened the front door and looked back at Alyssa. Alyssa nearly ran as soon as they locked eyes, towards Emma or away from her she didn’t know. After a few charged moments, Emma mouthed goodbye and got into the van. 

Alyssa felt tears in her eyes as the van drove away. 

***

Alyssa tried not to make rash decisions. 

It never stopped her from doing so, but she liked to say she put effort into thinking things through. 

Alyssa shoving all of her belongings into a duffle bag without waking any of the other Hermes campers at 1 in the morning was not one of her best and brightest moments. 

She hadn’t been able to sleep. Emma was spending the night in New York City after stocking up on some supplies before beginning her journey to L.A. the next day. Alyssa knew Emma was planning on using shadow travel to get across the country. 

That meant Alyssa had until morning to find Emma and join her. 

That wasn’t much time, and Alyssa hadn’t put much thought into spontaneously joining this quest, but it was her mother’s quest, and it was _Emma_. Alyssa tried not to put much weight into her and others godly parents, but this involved the two of them, both their parents. It should be the two of them going to the Underworld.

Mind made up and bag packed, Alyssa left the Hermes cabin behind. 

She didn’t make it far before running into Shelby. 

Alyssa froze, because being caught by one of her friends trying to sneak out of camp was not part of her plan. Alyssa looked suspicious, with a giant duffle bag on one shoulder and her bow and quiver on the other. 

“Alyssa, please tell me this isn’t what it looks like,” Shelby said after both of them standing frozen for a moment. 

Alyssa gulped. She couldn’t deny it now. “I can’t.” 

“Why, Alyssa,” Shelby asked, clearly confused. “Do you all of a sudden have a death wish? It’s not even your quest.” 

“I can’t let Emma go alone,” Alyssa said, looking at her shoes. 

Shelby looked at her incredulously. “She’s not alone! She has her hellhound. And one camper going off on a god sanctioned quest doesn’t mean that you also have to go!” 

Alyssa felt herself getting angry. “Look, Shelby I don’t expect you to understand, and I certainly don’t have the time or the ability to explain it, but Emma is going on a dangerous quest, alone, and it is my fault. I won’t let her go through that by herself.” 

Alyssa hadn’t said it aloud yet, and she definitely didn’t think the first time she would it would be to Shelby of all people, but today had been full of surprises. “I’ll love her Shelby. I know that everyone here hates her because she is the daughter of Hades, but I’ll love her and I need to be with her for this.” 

Alyssa hadn’t thought before she spoke. Shelby was a daughter of Aphrodite, and Alyssa could tell she picked up on Alyssa’s phrasing, but still, her eyes softened. “What do you mean, you will love her?” 

“I, I can’t -” Alyssa stuttered. It had been six weeks, but Alyssa felt her feelings grow with every day towards the inevitable truth. She wasn’t there quite yet, but Alyssa was going to love Emma Nolan. It had been there since she was a child, but now it was happening and Alyssa was scared. 

Shelby put up her hands in a non-threatening gesture. “Hey, Alyssa it’s okay, don’t freak out. I get it, okay, if there’s one thing I understand, it’s love.” 

Shelby walked over and grabbed Alyssa’s hands. She hadn’t realized they were shaking. “But, when everyone wakes up, I’m not going to be able to hide that you’ve gone, do you understand that?” 

Alyssa nodded her head. She hadn’t considered it that much, but she wouldn’t be around to face the consequences. 

Shelby nodded back. “Then go find your girl, okay?” 

Shelby let go of Alyssa’s hands and waved her off. 

“Thank you, Shelby,” Alyssa said, surprised by how much she meant it. Shelby continued back to the Aphrodite cabin, and Alyssa headed towards the camp boundary. 

*** 

Alyssa needed to get better at sneaking out of camp. 

Alyssa reached the dragon-guarded tree at the camp boundary only to find Trent already there, waiting. 

“Despite what the campers here think Alyssa, I am neither naive nor an idiot,” Trent started. 

“Trent, sir, it’s not what it looks like,” Alyssa lied. 

“It is dear, and do not worry. I am not here to stop you,” Trent said. “I am in fact trying to give you a little guidance.” 

Alyssa let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Really?” 

“Yes, and I know Emma would appreciate having you along,” Trent said. “But I will have you two giving your undivided attention to the quest, and not each other, understood?” 

Alyssa felt herself blush and she averted her gaze. “We will, sir.” 

Trent handed Alyssa a piece of paper. “This is where Emma is staying tonight, and there may be a pegasus ready to take you there and come back, if you are certain with this choice.” Alyssa informed him she was. 

“Good,” Trent continued. “I have already informed Camp Jupiter that some of our campers will be in California in the coming days, so you and Emma can always find them if in drastic need of help. However, the journey in between states you two will be on your own. I would not spend too much time fretting, because both of you are powerful and skilled demigods who are more than capable of taking care of themselves. 

“Do not let that fact make you less observant or vulnerable, however. You both need to be on constant guard for monster attacks, or anything else you may come across on your travels. I do not have favourites, but I am rather fond of the two of you and would prefer if you both made it back in one piece,” Trent looked up to the sky. “Now, I think it is time for bed for an old centaur, and you better get going soon.” 

Alyssa nodded. “Trent, you don’t know how much this means to me.” 

“I do what is best for my campers,” Trent explained softly. “I thought you would have gathered that by now. Best wishes on your travels, and I hope the quest will be a successful one.” 

Trent started to clop back towards camp before stopping and turning back. “One last thing Alyssa.” 

Alyssa looked at him curiously. 

“I won’t make you say it child, but I know the other reason why you are going on this quest. I’ve known all along.” 

Alyssa couldn’t believe her ears. “How?” 

“I am an old centaur that has seen many things, Alyssa. I have lived a long time, and I recognized your presence as soon as you walked into this camp,” Trent said. “It is unfortunate the way things have been for you, but I find that quests such as these come with, revelations lets say.” 

Alyssa looked around her before speaking. “She won’t be happy that you know.” 

Trent chuckled. “I’ve known for years and she hasn’t been none the wiser. And don’t worry about me, your main priority needs to be keeping Emma and yourself safe.” 

Alyssa could only nod. Trent yawned. 

“That is my cue to hit the hay, and for you to begin your quest. And yes, if anybody asks I didn’t see you leave.” 

With that Trent galloped down the hill, leaving Alyssa alone at the top. She looked at the paper in her hand. This was going to get her to Emma. 

Alyssa straightened her duffle bag and bow on her back and walked over the line. 

It took a few minutes of walking, but Alyssa found the pegasus Trent had mentioned. It was the one she usually rode during flying practice. Alyssa silently sent a thanks to Trent.

Without looking back, Alyssa climbed on his back and took off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lowkey ripping of the quest from the lightning thief i dont know how that man came up with so many different quests i could hardly think of half of one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone leaving comments and generally saying nice things about this. im currently rocking a work and die on the week throw out a chapter on the weekend lifestyle and everyones kind words really do mean a lot.

Emma hated New York. 

It was big, and loud, and crowded. Emma didn’t like crowds. Though she never had before, Emma felt nervous around that many people, and when she was nervous she got scared that she would do something like, kill someone. 

Emma has only killed plants, but she was still afraid. 

If Emma kept on losing control every time Alyssa kissed her, who knows what would happen. 

Emma was unable to sleep on the cot taking up most of the single room camp safe house in New York City. She knew that the rest would be important, because shadow travel took a lot of her energy and she needed to be able to protect herself, but anxiety clawed at her mind. Emma was just _expected_ to do this quest, all because her father stole a diadem and pissed off the wrong person? Emma didn’t even know what a diadem looked like. How was she expected to steal one back?

Emma needed a plan. Her current plan was get to L.A. and not die. Seemed like a pretty good plan. She could wing the rest of it as she went. Emma had Harold, what else could she need? 

Emma ignored her brain as it screamed Alyssa. 

Emma may not know Alyssa as well as she’d like, and Emma’s brain still hadn’t caught up to last night or today. Still, Emma knew she wanted Alyssa on this journey. It was probably selfish of her, to want to be with the only person her age that was nice to her at camp. 

So what if she also wanted to kiss her. 

It also didn’t matter that Alyssa had a mother, or two mothers. Alyssa’s revelation was shocking, but not as shocking as the fact she chose to tell Emma. Nobody had ever trusted Emma before with anything, let alone a huge secret such as this. 

Emma was interrupted from her thoughts by a tapping noise. Harold’s ears perked up at the noise but didn’t move from his spot lying on the ground next to Emma. The tapping continued, so Emma got out of bed and moved towards where the noise was coming from. Not quite asleep but not awake either, Emma didn’t realize what was happening until she opened the window and Alyssa Greene was in her arms. 

Alyssa kissing her was one hell of a way to wake up. 

Emma had no way to respond, with being half asleep and in shock of seeing Alyssa and having her in her arms. 

Alyssa broke away as suddenly as she had kissed Emma, and she found herself chasing after Alyssa in her mindlessness. When she was met with empty air, Emma opened her eyes to see Alyssa, face flushed, staring at her. 

“God Emma, I’m so sorry!” Alyssa started abruptly. “I’m so, so sorry about this quest, and how you’re on it, and that it’s my mother's fault, and how it’s bullshit you have to go, which you don’t, and I’m sorry I just kissed you without asking if it’s okay, I just wanted to kiss you all day but still I should’ve asked instead of throwing myself at you like that-” 

“Alyssa, hey,” Emma interrupted. It was cute seeing Alyssa rambling but she needed to get a word in. “This quest may have been given to me, but I still could’ve said no. I chose to do this, okay? Don’t think I’m being forced.”

“Also,” Emma continued after Alyssa nodded. “Just to clear things up, you are welcome to kiss me anytime. I’ll let you know if that changes but kissing you could be the best thing to happen to me.” 

Emma felt her face blush as she spoke, but this was something she needed to get across. Thankfully for Emma’s stress levels, Alyssa seemed to agree. 

“Kissing you has been the best thing to happen to me too,” Alyssa said, her eyes softening as she spoke. 

Emma could get lost in Alyssa’s eyes, which wouldn’t be productive for her quest, so she looked away only to notice they were still on opposite sides of the window. 

They were in New York City. On a quest. 

“Hang on, Alyssa why are you here?” Emma asked. “How did you even find me?” 

“Well,” Alyssa said, climbing through the window and shutting it behind her. “I’m here because I’m coming on this quest, and Trent gave me your address and a Pegasus.” 

“You - coming - Trent let you come?!?” 

Alyssa took Emma’s hands in her own. “Emma, whether you like it or not, this involves both of our parents, so it should be the two of us, together.” 

“Yes, but Alyssa,” Emma said. “It’s still the Underworld. You don’t understand how dangerous it is for a living person to go there. Harold and I might be able to swing it, but you… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

Alyssa clutched Emma’s hands even tighter and looked away from her. “There’s another reason I came.” 

Emma felt her stomach drop. “What?” 

“I talked to my mother when she was at camp,” Alysssa said. “She said that she knew that you knew. And that you going on the quest would be convenient. To keep you away and stop you from telling other people.” 

Emma didn’t like the thought that she was just a minor inconvenience to a god that could be used and thrown away. Her knowledge of Alyssa’s parentage being deemed too dangerous to keep around, it was something she couldn’t let herself think about right now. Not when she had to officially start this quest tomorrow morning. 

“Why don’t we get some sleep,” Emma said, avoiding the entire topic. “You can take the bed, I’ll sleep with Harold.” 

“No Emma, I can’t take your bed, I’m the one that’s snuck away to be on this quest. You should take the bed.” 

“Maybe we could share the bed?” Emma was too tired to continue arguing. That’s what she would say, if asked. “Only if that is something you are cool with, of course.” 

Alyssa smiled at her. “I think sharing sounds like a great idea.” 

Plan decided, they both got settled on the bed. It was not a bed designed to hold two people, but they could lie down side by side. Emma tried not to focus on how close to Alyssa she was. Instead, she closed her eyes and willed herself to finally sleep. 

***

Emma woke up entangled with Alyssa. 

Emma should’ve been shocked, or embarrassed, but instead she was just thrilled by how good it felt to hold Alyssa in her arms. 

While Emma woke up slowly, Alyssa started up abruptly. She, too, seemed flustered to find herself in Emma’s arms, but smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s lips. 

The two got about their morning afterwards. Emma went into the city to find breakfast for the two of them. She found some bagels and coffees and took it back to the apartment. 

“It’s not quite camp-level breakfast, but it will do,” Emma said entering the door, holding up the bag to Alyssa. “You’ll have to wait until we get out of the city, sorry Harold.” 

Her friend gave her a look that screamed ‘disappointed but not surprised’. The hellhound went to a corner to pout about his misfortunes. Alyssa giggled at their interaction. 

“Thanks,” Alyssa said, taking a coffee and a bagel from the bag. “So, do you have a plan on how to get to L.A.?” 

Emma took a bite of her bagel and shrugged her shoulders. “Shadow travel until I get there.” 

Alyssa looked like she wanted to argue that that wasn’t a plan it was an abstract concept, but held her tongue and took another bite. 

It was another hour or so until the two of them were ready to get going. Both their bags were packed and the tiny apartment looked as though no teenagers had slept over. Harold was pacing the space, obviously ready to move out of the city. 

With a nod to Alyssa, Emma climbed on Harold’s back and motioned for her to do the same. With some hesitation Alyssa awkwardly climbed up and settled in front of Emma. Nervous again at having Alyssa so close but swallowing it out of necessity, Emma reached around and placed her arms around Alyssa’s waist. Harold grunted when they were both settled and jolted forward a bit, causing Emma to tighten her grip on Alyssa. 

She looked at Harold like he had planned that. Harold snorted and moved into the shadow. 

“Now is probably not the best time to tell you this,” Emma said. “But I’ve never actually shadow traveled with another person before.” 

Alyssa turned her head slightly so that she could face Emma and Emma was immediately distracted by how close they were. “It’s okay, I trust you completely.” 

Emma didn’t trust herself, especially not with Alyssa’s life in her hands like this. But she needed to focus on getting them out of New York safely. And alive. 

“Okay, this is going to feel weird, like you’re falling and flying at the same time except everything is heavy and you aren’t connected to your body, but that’s normal.” 

Emma closed her eyes and focused on the shadows. She focused on her, and Alyssa, and Harold. She felt the three of them and joined them to the shadows. Then she reached out somewhere far in the distance, and they all melted away. 

***

Emma was disoriented. 

She didn’t know where she was or who she was. Her ears were ringing, but she picked out a clear voice. “Hey, I know this Applebee’s!” 

Then everything faded away into black again. 

***

It was a well known fact that demigods had prophetic dreams. 

It was a minor convenience to most. Those that never left camp didn’t have monsters chasing after them, so they rarely dreamt of such occurrences. 

Emma was a child of Hades. She was accustomed to monsters wanting to kill her. She had just never left camp before. 

Emma didn’t know if it was because of the shadow travelling, but her dream was just black. She couldn’t even say it was a dream, but a deep voice rattled through her head and shook her to her core. 

“ _The child of Hades has left the safety of their precious camp. She is free. Go to her. Add her to your impressive resume_.” 

***

Emma woke up with a gasp. She was in danger, Alyssa was in danger, and they needed to leave and never be found. Emma was debating the best way of dropping off the face of the earth when you smelt like cookies to horrible monsters, when she noticed where she was. 

She was tucked into a bed. In what appeared to be a bedroom. Emma took in her surroundings. It was a small room, with a giant bookcase covered in trophies, ribbons, and accolades. There weren’t any posters on the walls, but there was a framed photo above the dresser. Emma tried to rid herself of the covers to inspect, which turned out to be more difficult than expected. Shadow traveling normally took a lot out of her, but this was something else. 

Emma finally managed to detangle her legs and stand up. She instantly fell over, but somehow stood again and made her way over to the dresser to look at the photo. 

It was a photo of a family. Emma hardly paid mind to the parents because her eyes were drawn to the little girl in the middle. Emma didn’t know how, but she was certain. 

It was Alyssa. 

As Emma came to the realization she was in Alyssa’s room, the door slammed open and Alyssa came running in. 

“You’re awake!” Alyssa said, rushing over to where Emma was swaying on her feet. “Gods, I was so worried when you wouldn’t wake up.” 

“This,” Emma started slowly. “This is your room.” Her head was still foggy and her mind was still screaming in panic. 

“Yes. We landed in Indiana, in Edgewater actually. Where I’m from. And you wouldn’t wake up and I was starting to freak out so I came here.” 

“Indiana,” Emma said. She made it to Indiana. With Alyssa and Harold. It’s no wonder she blacked out. “Wait, what?” 

Emma couldn’t think. She wobbled again, and Alyssa wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. “I was so worried, Emma,” she whispered into her hair. 

Emma held on just as tight and felt some of her strength return. 

They were interrupted by someone coughing. Emma looked up and saw a woman in a pantsuit standing in the doorway of Alyssa’s room. Emma let go of Alyssa immediately and took a step back. 

“Good, you’re finally awake,” she said. “Alyssa can introduce us and you can explain why my daughter had to show up on my doorstep with a horse and an unconscious girl.” 

“Mom, this is Emma,” Alyssa said, grabbing Emma’s hand and dragged her towards the door. “And Emma, this is my mom.” 

***

Emma didn’t think life could get more awkward than it was eating dinner with Alyssa and her mom. The one that wasn’t a god. She almost wished she had landed in a random corn field somewhere, just so she wouldn’t have to deal with whatever vibe was happening in this room. But then Emma wouldn’t have had food, and Mrs. Greene cooked up a very good dinner. 

Still, it was a lot feeling the heavy air between the mother and daughter, and the look Mrs. Greene gave the two of them whenever they would talk. 

Mrs. Greene may have walked in on them hugging, but Emma didn’t know whether Alyssa was out to her mom and she didn’t want to put her in an uncomfortable spot. So Emma kept her distance and tried to keep her blatant staring at Alyssa to a minimum. 

“So,” Mrs. Greene said, cutting into her steak as she spoke. “You two met at… camp.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Emma answered when she noticed Alyssa had a mouth full of food. 

“And you’re here because?” Mrs. Greene continued, not holding back any punches. 

Alyssa still wasn’t speaking. “Um, we’re on our way to L.A. This just happened to be a, uh, pit stop.” 

“Well, I love seeing my daughter and I hate that she has to go away every summer. It’s ridiculous if you ask me but she insisted,” Mrs. Greene said. Emma couldn’t tell if she was talking about Alyssa or Hera. “But you can imagine my distress when my daughter shows up unsuspecting with that horse that is currently taking up my backyard, and in a panic over you.” 

Emma looked over at Alyssa to see her blush when her mom revealed the extent to Alyssa’s worry over her, but then remembered she wasn’t supposed to be staring and quickly looked away. 

“I’m sorry for barging into your home like this, but it is my fault we’re here in the first place and I promise we’ll be out of your hair soon,” Emma said, and then remembered her dream.

“Wait, oh god Alyssa I forgot. I had a dream and something - I don’t know what - knows I left camp and is coming to get me. We need to leave.” 

“Hold on a minute!” Mrs. Greene screeched, banging her fist on the table. “Alyssa is not going anywhere, and we do NOT talk about that in this house!” 

Emma and Alyssa were both startled by Mrs. Greene’s outburst. Emma looked between the two in shock. She knew that Mrs. Greene wasn’t a big fan of demigods, but shutting Emma down like this… 

Alyssa looked like she wanted to disappear but remained rooted to the spot. Mrs. Greene looked frazzled but managed to pull herself back together. 

“Now, you girls are welcome to stay here tonight, but I expect whatever problem you were experiencing, Emma, will be fixed by then and you can continue onto L.A.” Emma picked up on her insinuating Alyssa not also going with Emma, but decided to leave that fight for tomorrow. Instead she thanked Mrs. Greene for her hospitality and shoved more food into her mouth. 

Alyssa remained silent for the rest of dinner. 

*** 

The next morning Emma had a crick in her neck from sleeping on the Greene family couch and another dream of impending doom. 

Emma needed to get out of here before she or Alyssa or Alyssa’s mother got hurt. Not knowing what was coming was making Emma crazy, but it was big and she had to protect Alyssa. 

Nobody else seemed to be around, so Emma grabbed two apples from the kitchen and went into the backyard. She was immediately greeted by Harold, who happily took the apple she offered him. 

Emma munched on her own apple as Harold quickly devoured his. After a few minutes in the sun, Emma swung her bag over her shoulder and climbed onto Harold’s back. 

There was only a small tree in the Greene’s backyard producing some shade, but it would have to do. Emma guided Harold over to the shadow. 

Nothing happened. 

Emma closed her eyes and focused, but the shadows in her mind were out of reach. 

She couldn’t shadow travel. 

*** 

Emma wanted to pretend nothing had happened, but Alyssa came outside when Emma was throwing her bag into the tree. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alyssa asked, alerting Emma to her presence. 

“I still can’t shadow travel!” Emma said. She was so frustrated and anxious over whatever was coming. 

“You were going to leave me here,” Alyssa stated, voice going cold. Emma looked up from her angry rampage to see Alyssa frozen on the porch.

“Alyssa,” Emma said, not knowing where to start. 

“I told you we had to do this together, and you agreed, Emma,” Alyssa said. Her voice didn’t move as she spoke. Emma didn’t think she’d seen Alyssa this mad before. 

“Yes, but your mom seemed so annoyed at me, and didn’t want you to go, and there’s something _big_ coming after me and I don’t know what it is, all I know is it wants to kill me and I can’t let it hurt you.” 

“I can help you with the monsters, Emma,” Alyssa said, still not moving towards Emma. Emma was too scared to go to Alyssa either. The distance remained between them. “That’s why I’m here. What do you think would happen if a monster found you while you were passed out from shadow traveling again?” 

“Harold?” Emma knew it wasn’t a convincing answer but it was also her plan before Alyssa had shown up. Emma suddenly wished Dee Dee was a better Oracle than she was. 

“Harold may be a hellhound but he doesn’t fight monsters,” Alyssa said and Emma knew it was over. 

“I got scared, and I tried to run,” Emma explained. 

“I get it Emma, but it hurts, thinking you don’t trust me to do this with you.”

“I do trust you,” Emma said. “It’s just that suddenly there’s a person I care about so much and I’m the reason they’re in danger and I don’t know how to deal with that.” 

Alyssa’s entire body seemed to soften. Emma felt the understanding grow between them. “I can look after myself. Besides, I’m the one that taught you how to use a bow. And whatever that comes our way, we can face it together.” 

“Together,” Emma agreed. She walked back to Alyssa and smiled when Alyssa joined their hands. 

“I care about you a lot, too.” 

*** 

It was weird, walking hand in hand with Alyssa in the Edgewater Kmart. 

Emma didn’t really want to be out in public, but since they were stuck in town a little longer Alyssa decided it would be wise to stock up on supplies. 

Emma knew she was right, but it still freaked Emma out being surrounded by people when a monster could attack at any given moment. 

Alyssa seemed to sense Emma’s panic, which was why she grabbed her hand as the browsed the clothing selection. Emma was glad, because Alyssa’s hand was steady in her own, and her thumb rubbing circles on the back of Emma’s hand grounded her. 

Alyssa had her bow and quiver strapped to her back. Emma couldn’t believe it when she walked out of the house with them on, but Alyssa explained she took them to school every day and nobody had noticed. 

Emma has never personally seen the Mist in action, but gods, Indiana was swimming in the stuff. 

The two were debating which Hawaiian shirt was uglier when they were interrupted. 

“Alyssa?” Emma turned around to notice a guy around the same age as them nearby. 

“Marcus, hey, what’s up?” Alyssa greets him. 

Emma looked between the two and could gather that they probably went to school together. Emma let go of Alyssa’s hand. 

“What are you doing in Edgewater?” Marcus asked. “I thought you always ghosted off to bible camp over the summer?”

Emma tried to cover her laugh at how Camp Half-Blood being a bible camp wasn’t the worst lie with a cough, but all it did was bring attention to her. 

“There was a day off this summer so I came back to visit my mom,” Alyssa lied. “Marcus, this is Emma. She’s a friend from camp. Emma, Marcus is in debate club with me.” 

Emma reached out the shake Marcus’s hand. Maybe she grasped his hand really tightly, but who was to say. 

“It’s nice to see you around over the summer,” Marcus said. “I miss you when you’re off at camp. How long are you in town for?” 

Emma looked between Alyssa and Marcus. Was this kid really hitting on her in a Kmart? 

“Uhh, we’re probably heading back tomorrow morning,” Alyssa said, seemingly not picking up the hint Marcus was throwing out. 

“Aw, it sucks that you’re leaving so soon. We should hang out tonight while you are here!” Marcus really was shooting his shot in the Kmart. Emma was starting to get really annoyed. She was standing right beside her maybe-girlfriend as she got asked out by some kid who will get to spend more months of the year with Alyssa than she would, and Emma couldn’t do anything about it. She longed to reach over and grab Alyssa’s hand, or kiss her cheek and tell Marcus that Alyssa was _hers_ , but that would out Alyssa to her classmate, and Emma hadn’t asked Alyssa if she was comfortable with people in Indiana knowing she was with another girl. 

Emma knew what it was like to be publicly hated, and she knew how being gay could affect all of your relationships. And Alyssa lived in Indiana. Emma was pretty confident in saying that Indiana wasn’t super cool with the gays. 

Emma just had to stand there and let this happen without showing how upset she was. 

That was what she thought when she felt Alyssa grab her hand. 

“I’d love to hang out with you and the others Marcus,” Alyssa said, stepping closer to Emma and swinging their hands slightly. “But I’m kinda already showing Emma around. Maybe once I get back from camp before school starts back up, the debate team can do a movie night or something!” 

Emma was too shell shocked to say anything, and Marcus appeared to be the same. He managed to agree half-heartedly and took off, no doubt embarrassed at being shut down. 

“You, you just-” Emma stuttered. 

“I like Marcus, but I’ve been dealing with him trying to hit on me all year,” Alyssa said. “Maybe this will finally get him to move on. I know Madison has been pining for ages.” 

“But you - me - hands - Alyssa you said we met at _bible camp_.” 

Alyssa shrugged, still swinging their hands. “Yeah, and?” 

“I just - are you sure you’re okay with people around here knowing?” Emma asked, wanting to know Alyssa was sure. 

“I don’t know if I’m completely honest,” Alyssa said. “But it still feels go to be here with you, showing you where I’m from, and holding your hand. I don’t want to let anything get in the way of that.” 

Emma thought back to the monster coming for her. She didn’t have the nerve to ruin Alyssa’s spirit. “Then show me around.” 

*** 

Emma and Alyssa were walking back to Alyssa’s house when Emma felt it. 

It stopped her dead in her tracks. She didn’t know how she could tell, but someone close had just died. 

And it wasn’t from natural causes. 

Emma felt all the blood drain from her face at the realization that whatever was coming for her, it was here. 

“Emma, hey, what’s wrong?” Alyssa asked when Emma had stopped moving. 

“It’s here,” Emma choked out. 

“Oh gods,” Emma heard Alyssa say, but her mind was racing. Alyssa had her bow and Emma had her daggers, but what good would those be in the face of a big monster. She needed Harold in the fight, but he was still in the backyard of Alyssa’s house. 

Emma broke into a run. She didn’t know how long she had until the monster found her, but she needed to get to Harold and then somewhere away from as many people as she could get. 

Reduce the amount of casualties. That’s what Trent always said. 

Emma could hear Alyssa running after her, no doubt discerning what Emma had planned on. Emma rounded the corner and burst towards Alyssa’s house, nearly running into the front door. Alyssa wasn’t that far behind, but they both stopped dead when they saw Mrs. Greene standing in the foyer. 

“What do you girls think you’re doing?” Mrs. Greene asked, not impressed at their entrance. 

Alyssa looked at Emma to say that she could handle this. “There’s a park at the end of the street. Go, I’ll be there soon.” 

Emma took off through the house as Mrs. Greene sputtered and Alyssa said that she didn’t have time to explain. Emma had to trust that Alyssa could calm down her mother and make it back to help out Emma. 

Emma threw open the door and barrelled into Harold. “Something is coming, we need to get out of here.” Emma climbed onto his back and looked behind her to the house as Harold leapt over the fence and out onto the street. She didn’t see Alyssa. 

Harold was running down the street towards the park when she felt it arrive. The ground started to shake with its steps, and Emma made the mistake of turning around. 

Chasing after them was a minotaur. 

Emma felt dread fill her body and she nearly slipped off Harold’s back. This was absolutely insane. She should be in the Hades cabin being the camp loser, not riding a hellhound through an Indiana town with a monster trying to kill her. 

Get the minotaur away from the public and trust that Alyssa will get to her. That’s all she had to do. 

That, and not die in the process. 

Emma was blanking on anything she’d ever learned about minotaurs at camp as she entered the park. Thankfully it was empty. Emma didn’t have that long as Harold ran towards the middle of the park, dodging trees. She hopped off his back as Harold slowed down to a stop and looked around. The minotaur slowed down to a crawl it reached the park and seemed to be sniffing her out. 

Right, minotaurs couldn’t see. They hunted by smell. Emma looked at Harold. They both smelled of death. 

“We need to split up for a bit buddy,” Emma whispered. “Please don’t die.” 

Emma slowly started to walk away from Harold and prayed to any gods that were listening that this would buy Alyssa enough time to get down here, because Emma didn’t know how she could kill a minotaur on her own. 

Thankfully, the minotaur started towards Harold and Emma let out a quiet sigh of relief. She kept close enough to help her friend, but still out of the way of the minotaur. Emma wasn’t about to let Harold die here today. She unstrapped both knives from their holsters and readied herself for a fight. 

It was a few tense moments in the park, dodging around trees and staying silent. Emma was far too close to the minotaur when it sensed Harold and grunted. Before Emma could comprehend what was happening, the minotaur charged towards the hellhound. 

Emma had no way of getting to Harold in time. Luckily, he was a smart hellhound and jumped out of the way at the last second. That was good for now, but Emma and Harold couldn’t play dodge all day. She needed a plan. 

Emma had the beginning of an idea when an arrow hit the minotaur in the shoulder. 

She whipped around the see Alyssa nearby, bow poised from the shot. Emma felt relief flood through her at the sight. The three of them, maybe they could do this together. 

But now the minotaur was charging at Alyssa, trying to get whatever had attacked it. Emma watched in fear as Alyssa jumped away and the minotaur ran into a tree, dazing it momentarily. Alyssa jogged over to Emma, bow in hand and next arrow notched. “Please tell me you have a plan.” 

“I have an idea,” Emma explained breathlessly. “But I’m not sure it’s going to work and the minotaur needs to be still for it.” 

Alyssa nodded. “I got the minotaur, you do what you have to do.” The minotaur growled and stood up. Alyssa looked at the minotaur and turned around to quickly kissed Emma before running off and shooting an arrow at the minotaur. 

Emma was a little dazed, but snapped out of it quickly. Harold was patrolling around, stepping in to attack the minotaur when it got too close to Alyssa. Emma needed to focus. This had to work. 

Emma crouched down underneath a tree and waited. She had to time it perfectly. Daggers out and ready, Emma watched as Alyssa hit the minotaur with another arrow, this one sticking out of its right thigh. It growled loudly and charged again, only for Alyssa to jump out of the way and onto a running Harold to escape as the minotaur once again hit a tree. 

Now was the time. 

Emma closed her eyes and focused. It was only a short hop, and she could do it. She felt the shadow of the tree over the minotaur, felt the pull in her stomach, and let go. 

Emma went from being crouched on the ground 20 feet away to a couple feet directly above the minotaur. She was not at all prepared for landing on the giant bull head, and only slightly impaled her left arm on one of its horns. 

The pain was immediate, but Emma held back a scream. She could yell and cry when this thing was dead. 

It had been maybe two seconds but the minotaur had realized what was happening and was starting to shake her off. Wrapping her legs around its shoulders, Emma lifted both daggers and drove them into its neck. With her injured left arm Emma couldn’t get the second dagger in with as much force, but the right one sunk in cleanly. 

The beast roared in pain, and Emma was shaken off. The minotaur staggered around before exploding into dust. 

Emma had landed on her bad arm. 

Emma lay there in a daze of pain, yet she was relieved beyond belief. She had killed a minotaur. 

The adrenaline she had in the fight wore off as soon as the minotaur vanished and Emma felt exhausted and in pain. Suddenly Alyssa was above her, stroking her cheek and moving the hair out of her eyes. 

“Hey, ‘lyssa, I killed the minotaur,” Emma mumbled. “My arm hurts though.” She cradled her arm to her chest. 

Alyssa kissed the top of her head. “I’m proud of you.” 

Emma closed her eyes and revel in the feeling of Alyssa’s lips on her forehead. “I’m gonna sleep now.” 

That’s all Emma remembered before the world went black again. 

*** 

Emma’s dreams lacked any monsters. Instead they were filled with Alyssa. 

*** 

Emma woke up for a second time in Alyssa’s bed. Her arm was bandaged, and she felt way better than she did the last time she woke up here. Alyssa must have fed her some ambrosia and nectar before letting her sleep it off. 

There were faint voices coming from downstairs. 

Emma wandered around Alyssa’s room a little and changed her clothes before heading back downstairs. Her arm still had a dull ache, but at least she was in clean clothes and her head was clear. 

As she drew nearer Emma could make out Alyssa and her mom’s voices coming from the kitchen. Not quite sure whether she should be eavesdropping on the pair, Emma was about to turn around or make a noise to alert them to her presence when she heard it. 

“-It’s the same with me and Emma, mom.” 

Alyssa’s voice sent shockwaves through Emma. What was she talking about? 

“Alyssa, you are young, and you don’t know what you are talking about!” Mrs. Greene answered, her voice raised slightly. 

Emma was panicking slightly. Was she telling her mom they were together? Alyssa whispered something, but Emma couldn’t make out what she said. 

Then Emma walked into a table. 

Emma stilled at the noise, terrified about being caught listening to this conversation that seemed to be about her. Alyssa came running out of the kitchen, saw Emma, and raced over. 

“You need to stop scaring me like that!” Alyssa said, sliding across the floor and into Emma’s arms. Emma held Alyssa close with her good arm. 

“Last time, I swear.” Emma replied. She looked over Alyssa’s shoulder to see Mrs. Greene watching them. “You won’t have to deal with me arriving to your house unconscious anymore, Mrs. Greene.” 

The older woman nodded, and Alyssa let go of Emma. 

“We should probably leave soon,” Emma said, looking between the two of them. “I don’t want to risk anymore monster attacks here. One was bad enough.” 

Mrs. Greene looked like she wanted to say something, but one look from Alyssa had her hold her tongue. 

Alyssa agreed with Emma. “Are you strong enough to shadow travel?” 

Emma took a moment to mentally go over her body and her mind. “I think so.” 

“Okay,” Alyssa said. “I’ll go make sure all our stuff is packed. Please eat something Emma.” With that, she went upstairs, leaving Emma alone with her mom. 

Emma walked passed Mrs. Greene into the kitchen. “Emma, I want to make something very clear.” 

Emma gulped. “Yes.” 

“She may not be my blood, but Alyssa is my daughter,” Mrs. Greene said. “If anything were to happen to her on this quest, I would find you responsible. I want you to look after her and make sure she comes back home, understood?” 

“I’d give my life for her, ma’am,” Emma said, meaning it. It scared her how much she meant it. “On my life, she’ll make it through this quest.” 

Mrs. Greene finally gave Emma a look that resembled approval, and Emma went inside and grabbed a muffin off the counter. 

Not long after Alyssa came back downstairs carrying both of their bags. 

“Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats that. i wrote this in two days so like was it good idk i can tell you it was for sure rushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup nerds 
> 
> thanks again for reading and enjoying this fic. ive got a tentative three more chapters with Big Things planned so it means a lot seeing everyones reactions. 
> 
> im not gonna lie the soulmates really jumped out in this chapter. 
> 
> godspeed

Alyssa was so glad to be in L.A. 

After a week of hopping across the country, being this close to their destination felt good. 

The two middle stops weren’t as, revealing, as the first one in Edgewater. They would land and Emma usually would pass out. It still caused Alyssa a fair amount of stress, seeing Emma slump to the ground unconscious, but Alyssa had mastered the art of outwardly looking calm but inwardly panicking. 

Not that anyone else was around to see her panicking besides Harold, but you never know. 

Alyssa would watch over Emma until she woke up again. Her and Harold together would guard Emma in case any monsters attacked the group. After the minotaur in Indiana, fighting off harpies in Arkansas didn’t seem all that dramatic. Alyssa was able to shoot the majority out of the sky with her bow, and the ones left fled after being picked off so thoroughly. 

Emma slept through the entire encounter. 

(Alyssa had spent an entire hour one day trying to decide whether to remove Emma’s knives from her holsters. On one hand the knives were digging into her sleeping body and it couldn’t be comfortable. On the other hand emma wore thigh knife holsters over her jeans and Alyssa didn’t think she could take the stress. She left them.) 

The Telekhines under the Doterso Crater in Colorado was a bit trickier, but the two made it out without blowing up a volcano or falling into some lava. Alyssa nearly did but she managed to dodge at the last second. It was very graceful. Her eyebrows may have been singed off though. Those little sea demons really hated demigods.

Alyssa and Emma would take shifts sleeping, since they needed to be constantly on guard. Alyssa was disappointed, not being able to sleep in Emma’s arms again. Alyssa had never slept better than that night in New York City. 

Not to mention, ever since they left Indiana all of Alyssa’s dreams have started the same way. 

The last conversation she had with her mom. 

_“Alyssa, don’t you even dare think you’re going with that girl,” her mom said as Emma slept off her injury. Her mom was just as impressed when Alyssa hauled Emma’s bleeding form into the house as she was when she initially arrived in Edgewater, but had let Alyssa take Emma upstairs to her room, clean her wound, and feed her the ambrosia Trent had packed for her._

_“Mom,” Alyssa started, but she knew once started, Mrs. Greene was impossible to stop._

_“It’s bad enough you have to spend every summer away at that camp, but to go across the country with no parental supervision? Just two girls and a horse?” Mrs. Greene was guestering about wildly and speaking with greater and greater volume. If Emma hadn’t impaled herself and shadow traveled all within five minutes, it most definitely would have woken her up._

_“Mom please let me explain,” Alyssa tried._

_“NO!” her mom shouted. “Alyssa you are staying here now and that’s final. I let you go off to camp, but you’re here now, so there’s no point going back. You can spend the rest of the summer with me, here.”_

_Alyssa took a deep breath. She needed her mom needed to understand. “Mom, do you remember when dad was alive?” Mrs. Greene looked at her in shock._

_“What?”_

_“Do you remember how happy you too were?” Alyssa asked._

_“Well,” Mrs. Greene said, blinking slowly. “We loved each other.”_

_“Yes,” Alyssa exclaimed. “You two were happily married, and in love. And I could feel that, mom. I didn’t understand back then, but I knew you two were happy and I knew if dad didn’t die he would still be here today, with you.”_

_Alyssa was fighting back tears, and now her mom was too. Talking about her father always did this._

_“Alyssa, what are you getting at here?” Mrs Greene asked._

_“Part of my powers, they seem to involve being able to pick up on marriages and relationships,” Alyssa explained. “I was too young to understand, but that feeling I had as a child when I was with you? That feeling of safety and love? That was the two of you. Your relationship.”_

_Alyssa gulped. “I’m saying all this because you and dad? That feeling? It’s the same with me and Emma.”_

_Her mom took a step back, then another. She looked at Alyssa, mouth open in disbelief._

_Alyssa was basically coming out and saying that she would marry this girl all in one go._

_Ripping off the bandaid, so to speak._

_“Alyssa, you are young!” her mom pleaded. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”_

_Alyssa gave her a sad smile. “I’m the daughter of Hera, remember?”_

Then the minotaur would burst into the kitchen and destroy her mom’s China collection. Or sometimes Mrs. Greene would morph into Hera and tell her everything she felt wasn’t real, that she wouldn’t love Emma or her parents weren’t actually happy. 

The worst dreams were when Emma would appear behind Alyssa, and yell at her that the reason they were together was a lie. Emma would leave her, and Alyssa would be stuck in Indiana heartbroken. 

But then she would wake up and Emma would be there. 

Alyssa knew that the longer she went without telling Emma, the worse her reaction would be. But Alyssa was so scared that Emma would freak out and think Alyssa’s feelings weren’t real. They were the realest Alyssa has ever felt about anything in her life. 

One day Alyssa would get the courage to tell Emma. 

She just prayed that she hadn’t already overheard. 

Emma hadn’t revealed that she overheard the conversation, but she also walked into a table when Alyssa had told her mom she was one day going to be in love with Emma. Emma had seen a little off since they left Edgewater, but she was taking two teenagers and a hellhound across the country with her shadow travel. In all honesty Emma had probably spent more time on this quest asleep than awake. Between her not being awake and the monster attacks, there hadn’t been any time to discuss whether Emma heard Alyssa say they were going to be in love forever. 

If that’s what they were. Alyssa still was confused. 

Why did her mother have to have the most confusing set of powers passed down to demigods. At least being able to breathe under water is self explanatory. 

Alyssa was pondering all this as she walked some street of Los Angeles looking for breakfast. They arrived in the middle of the night and Emma had promptly fallen asleep, so Alyssa was running on next to no sleep and needed some coffee soon. Emma was awake, which was why Alyssa had ventured off in search of food for the two of them. 

They needed to reach the Underworld soon, because Alyssa was running out of food money. Coffee and a breakfast sandwich was expensive in L.A. 

Alyssa was walking back while drinking her scalding hot coffee to gain some form of alertness when she saw them. 

She was on the other side of the street, and they were tucked into a dark alleyway, but they drew Alyssa’s eyes. It felt impossible for them to not. 

Three old ladies knitting. 

Alyssa stopped dead in the street. Her hands were full of the breakfast for her and Emma, but there were three old ladies knitting in the street, staring right at her. Alyssa knew what that meant. 

It meant nothing good. 

Alyssa managed to cross the street without getting hit by a car, which in itself was a small miracle. Her hands were shaking so much that Alyssa spilled some of Emma’s now lukewarm coffee. She could’ve avoided them and pretend that she hadn’t seen anything, but avoidance was something Alyssa had done all her life. 

And you can’t avoid fate forever. 

The three Fates were sat in their rocking chairs knitting a silver hat that looked like it was for a giant. Every part of Alyssa was screaming to get out of there. 

“Hi,” Alyssa said instead. 

The two Fates on the end continued knitting while staring at her, which unnerved Alyssa. How can they knit without seeing what they’re doing? The one in the middle spoke first. “Fate is on odd thing.” 

“Every life is a string, knit together with others,” said the one on the left. 

“Everyone thinks they have control, but every fate is already determined,” the one on the right finished. 

Alyssa tried to figure out what they were telling her. “You mean I was always meant to come?” 

None of the Fates answered her question. 

“The only way to change it is the break the string,” the middle Fate said. Alyssa felt the world drop from underneath her and eyed the scissors on the handle of the Fate’s chair. 

“Sometimes, two strings are intertwined,” the Fate continued. She lifted up some yarn from the bundle that the other two were making the hat out of. Alyssa could see the strings tightly wrapped around each other. “What would happen to one if the other where to break?” 

The Fate picked up the scissors, and Alyssa ran. 

Alyssa made it back to where Emma was out of breathe and somehow still holding all the food. She wished she had never walked over to the Fates, but like they said, you can’t change your fate. 

But Alyssa decided ignoring it was perfectly fine. 

Nobody was going to die if she didn’t see the string be cut. 

Alyssa would never have to figure out what happened to the other string because they would stay intertwined. Nothing would happen to either of them. 

That was the one thing that Alyssa had to face. Her and Emma’s fates were intertwined. Connected, whatever it was. The two of them were linked together. 

Alyssa had an idea, given her feelings and her supposed powers, but seeing the strings and the Fates confirmed it. 

And she needed to tell Emma about what she knew. 

It felt like she was lying to Emma again, but she was scared. And it would be a lot all at once. Maybe Alyssa could leave out seeing the Fates for the moment. They appeared for Alyssa and not Emma, maybe she was the only one who needed to know. 

***

It was lunch time and Alyssa still hadn’t talked to Emma about the whole soulmate thing. Which Alyssa didn’t like to think about, but “we are going to get married and our fates are linked” was too wordy. 

Emma sensed something was wrong as soon as Alyssa got back with their cold breakfast, but didn’t push. Alyssa was grateful, because she probably would’ve spilled everything there and Emma would call her a liar and leave her. 

The two spent the morning walking around L.A. They landed far enough away from the passage to the Underworld that it took all morning to get nearby, since Emma wanted to be at full strength when they went down, which took shadow travel out of the equation. So Alyssa spent all morning holding Emma’s hand as they walked across this city and trying not to think about how she would ruin this. 

By noon they were close enough that they found a little restaurant and decided to grab some lunch. Alyssa didn’t think a small restaurant was the best place to have this conversation, but she was about to go into the Underworld and that wasn’t a great plan for an alive person either. 

“Hey Emma,” Alyssa started as Emma took a bite of her sandwich. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

Emma froze and looked up. “Is this about the harpies? Because I know one of them took a pair of my socks from my bag and I get that you feel bad but it’s fine I don’t need socks.” 

“No, it’s not about that.” Alyssa had honestly forgotten one of the harpies had grabbed Emma’s bag and flown away before Alyssa had managed to dust it. “It’s about me.” 

“You’re not going to break up with me right? I’d totally get it but we are halfway through this quest and I actually wouldn’t mind you coming with me, even if I did freak out earlier and tried to go without you.” 

Alyssa was startled. “Why would you think I’d break up with you?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know, we are about to go to the Underworld to see my dad, the god of death, and it’s still hard to believe most days that you actually like me.” 

There was a lot there Alyssa didn’t have time to unpack, but she reminded herself to reassure Emma that she did like her, a lot, later, in private. If she still wanted her to that is. Maybe Emma wouldn’t freak out with Alyssa’s revelation and this would help. 

“I’m going to come back to that later because in case you haven’t noticed I like you a lot, Emma, but what I actually wanted to tell you about some of my powers.”

“You have powers?” Emma asked, not noticing the waitress walk by them and give her a disbelieving look. “I mean, yeah of course you do. I’ve just never really thought about what Hera can do. Wait, can you talk to cows?” 

Alyssa was a tad floored. This was not how the conversation went in her head. “Um, I don’t think so? At least none of the cows in Indiana talked to me.”

Alyssa took a deep breath and looked around. She could do this, Emma wouldn’t yell in her face, they were in public. “Do you see that woman over there?” Alyssa slyly pointed to a woman in a booth across from them.

Emma looked over and saw the nondescript woman eating lunch alone. “What about her?” 

“Well,” Alyssa said. “She is two months pregnant, it’s a boy, and his head is going to be too big, so she will need a C-section, but will otherwise be a healthy baby.” Emma looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe Alyssa was. 

Alyssa looked around and spotted someone else. “And that couple over there,” Alyssa said before Emma could comment. She nodded towards a middle aged couple sharing a desert. “He will file for divorce before the month is up.” 

“Alyssa,” Emma said. “How do you know this?” Alyssa could only shrug. 

“I just do. I can’t explain it. Hera is the Goddess of Marriage and Birth, I guess. I know a lot about those two things.” 

“So,” Emma started slowly. Her lunch had been forgotten while Alyssa had hardly touched hers. “You’re kinda like a relationship expert? Isn’t that Aphrodite’s realm? Gods, is that why you are friends with Kaylee and Shelby?” 

Alyssa had to ponder on that a bit. “Not exactly relationships, but I get a feeling on whether a marriage will last, I guess. Ever since Hera talked to me about it in December my feelings have been getting sharper, more accurate. Before when I was younger it was just a sense, but now I can tell times.” 

Alyssa caught Emma’s eyes, and she could tell Emma had figured out where this conversation was going. There was fear in her eyes. 

“How long, Alyssa?” 

Alyssa’s entire body stilled. Did Emma really think? She couldn’t let Emma think she knew the expiration date on their relationship. 

“The moment you walked into camp, I got this feeling. I had only felt it around my parents, and I didn’t understand it until a couple months ago, but-” Alyssa stopped herself. The waitress walked by again, and asked them if their food was alright. Alyssa smiled and nodded, but Emma didn’t move. 

“I’ve known we were going to get married since I was eight years old!” Alyssa blurted out as soon as the waitress had moved on. 

Emma was silent for a moment,“Is this why you started talking to me?” Emma asked. She shook her head, and Alyssa tried to reach out and grab Emma’s hand. Emma snatched her hand away before Alyssa could touch her. “Just give me a minute okay, this is a lot to process.” 

“It may have had a hand in why I started talking to you, but really all I wanted was to get to know you and decided for myself whether I liked you, Emma,” Alyssa pleaded, trying to get Emma to understand. “And I realized that yes, I’ve never felt this way before in my life, and I finally understand how in love my parents were, and why I felt so safe with them. I feel the same way with you.” 

Emma looked as uncomfortable as Alyssa felt, and the guilt finally set in for Alyssa. She had made a mistake. She never should have waited this long to tell Emma, and now their quest was going to fail.

“I just,” Emma said, stopping herself. “I need some time to process and think over it.” 

Alyssa nodded, not trusting herself to speak with this lump in her throat. “Of course.” 

They finished their lunch and paid in silence, Emma not speaking and Alyssa not wanting to push. 

Emma and Alyssa left the restaurant still not speaking. Alyssa knew Emma needed time, but their next stop was the Underworld and if they didn’t resolve this issue before going under this quest would be a wreck. 

Alyssa was debating saying something when two girls stopped them on the street. “Hey, we’re lost, can you give us some directions? My name’s Kelli, by the way.” 

***

The sun was high, the ocean was dazzling, and Alyssa was with a beautiful girl. Alyssa wasn’t sure where they were going, but nothing says romance like a stroll on the beach. 

Something in her stomach felt off, and Alyssa would wonder if she ate something bad for lunch, but then she would look into Kelli’s eyes and realize everything was alright. 

Alyssa looked at the ocean and realized she couldn’t hear the crowd. 

She shut her eyes, and really focused. Slowly, the words around her came into focus. 

“I can’t believe how easy this was, girl. We almost got them back to the others without any trouble.” 

“Don’t say that,” a different voice said. “You want this to be difficult?” 

Alyssa felt the breeze off the ocean on her face. She thought of hazel eyes and wavy blonde hair. A hand pulled on her arm. When Alyssa opened her eyes she was met with blue. Eyes as blue as the ocean behind her. 

“I’m just saying, have you ever snagged two girls without any charmspeak? It’s odd.” 

“She said they’d be… different. And it doesn’t matter. We’re almost to the others.” 

Alyssa realized slowly that she was walking. Or being guided. The sun was hot on her skin, but the ocean breeze kept her cool. 

Ocean blue eyes. Something about that was wrong. 

“Oh thank god, there they are. I’ll take the daughter of Hades, you keep that one busy and complacent. And remember, only a little snacking.” 

Alyssa felt a pounding in her head and sand in her shoes. 

The daughter of Hades. 

Hazel eyes. Wavy blonde hair.

Emma. 

Alyssa eyes snapped open. Still holding onto her was the girl that wasn’t Kelli, but Alyssa could finally see now. Empousai. 

Alyssa looked down at her legs and it took everything in her not to give away that she was aware at the sight. The donkey and metal leg combo really was a mood killer. 

Alyssa had different things to focus on, like where Emma was and getting the hell out of here. Trying to subtly look around, Alyssa took in her surroundings. 

Her surroundings were over a dozen Empousai on this beach. And Emma was on the opposite side of the group of monsters. 

She still looked dazed and out of it. Alyssa needed to get Emma out of here before anything happened, but there was no way she could against this many. She could still feel her bow and quiver on her back, meaning that the Empousai hadn’t even disarmed them, but that wouldn’t help her and Emma survive for long. 

Why were there so many here? 

Alyssa was truly starting to panic when the first arrow shot through a nearby Empousa, dusting her instantly. 

Alyssa had never seen the arrow before in her life, but she recognized the emblem on the end. 

The Hunters of Artemis. 

*** 

It was chaos, and Emma was still not aware of it. 

Alyssa was on the other side of the makeshift battlefield. 

As soon as the Hunters arrived, Alyssa had grabbed one of her arrows and shoved it through the heart of her Empousa guard. She stuck to the edge of the fight, trying to figure out the best way to get to Emma, but the fighting covered the entire beach and Alyssa didn’t want to wade through the water and make herself vulnerable. 

Alyssa lost sight of Emma as a Hunter and an Empousai started grappling in front of her. Being this close to a battle was making Alyssa nervous. She was a long range fighter, she didn’t even have another weapon besides her arrows. The need to find Emma was more important than anything else, and killing Empousa was the best way to do it. 

With the Empousai in between her and the Hunter, it wasn’t hard to shove her arrow in its back and watch the dust mix with the sand. The Hunter looked at Alyssa but didn’t seem too surprised to find her opponent dead. She just nodded her thanks and went back into the battle. 

The fight had only been waging for a few minutes, but the dwindling numbers had become apparent. It seemed to Alyssa that the Hunters were winning, but they still had some injuries. Alyssa didn’t have time to dwell on it, because she spotted a flash of Emma’s green jacket through the crowd. 

Kelli must’ve given Emma to the head Empousa, because it wasn’t her with Emma now. All of the Hunters around Emma were preoccupied fighting their own opponents. Alyssa didn’t know what the Empousai wanted with Emma, but Alyssa saw the monster’s head traveling towards Emma’s neck and something inside of her snapped. 

Alyssa has her bow drawn before she even realized what was happening. The arrow was notched before Alyssa could registered the amount of people in between her and the Empousa attacking Emma. Alyssa only had seconds and there was at least thirty feet and twenty people between them. Alyssa could make the shot. 

She had to believe she could make the shot. 

The stars must’ve been aligned, because when Alyssa took a breath and shot the arrow, it’s path was clear. 

Alyssa watched as it soared through the air, its Celestial Bronze tip shining in the sunlight, and sunk into the neck of the Empousa. 

The creature exploded into dust and Alyssa finally felt air enter her lungs again. 

*** 

The rest of the fight was a bit of a blur. 

The remaining Empousai were all sent to Tartarus by the Hunters, but Alyssa didn’t care. Emma was safe, that was all that mattered. 

Alyssa hadn’t talked to Emma yet. First there was the fight that Alyssa couldn’t cross, then a Hunter was talking to Emma while one guided Alyssa over and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. 

Alyssa felt cold and drained, so was glad to have the silver blanket. It kept her warm and the breeze away almost magically. 

“That was quite the shot you made,” Alyssa heard a young girl’s voice coming from behind her. Alyssa looked around and saw a girl about twelve years old with two Hunters flanking her sides, and Alyssa nearly fell over. 

Artemis. 

“I am humbled by your praise,” Alyssa said, feeling out of place. She was so used to being towered over by her mother, that looking down at Artemis made her uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure whether to kneel or not, but she had never done so for Hera, and this wasn’t Olympus. 

There was also the fact that Artemis herself just bailed out Alyssa and Emma from what would have been certain doom. “I wouldn’t have been able to make it without you and your Hunters help, my lady.” 

“My Hunters and I were passing through the area when I caught wind of this many Empousai congregating. I knew something must be happening for all of them to be in one place, and I am glad we were able to get to you in time.” Artemis signalled for the two Hunter’s with her to help the others clean up the beach, and the god settled down on the sand. After a second Alyssa joined her. 

The two spent a moment watching the others move around the beach. Emma was still in conversation with a Hunter, but glanced over and caught Alyssa’s eyes. For a second it was just the two of them, and Alyssa could see Emma’s apology through her gaze. 

“Two halfbloods seems rather odd for a quest, don’t you think?” Artemis asked, startling Alyssa away from Emma. Alyssa knew the child in front of her was Artemis, and she had the same presence as the other gods, but looking at her was like being back in the Hermes cabin helping out the younger campers. 

“We have a hellhound,” Alyssa explained. Harold really dropped the ball on the whole protection thing, but Emma did tell him that she would call him when they were going to enter the Underworld to let him roam around wherever he pleased. It wasn’t like Emma was in the frame of mind to call for him during the fight. “May I ask, why are you out with your Hunters? Not that I don’t appreciate your help, I do. I don’t know if I could’ve gotten us out without your help, it’s just that I have heard that you rarely hunt anymore.” 

“Olympus is a bit of an arduous place to be currently,” Artemis replied. “And I am always comforted by my Hunters. It where I belong, whether the others on Olympus understand it or not.” 

Artemis gave her a sidelong glance. “You would make a welcome addition to our group, I’d think.” 

Alyssa felt her entire body flush in embarrassment. It’s not everyday that Artemis offers you a chance to join the Hunters. In fact it seldom happens. The honour was enormous. 

But Alyssa looked over to Emma and knew she could never accept. “You do me a great honour, but my fate lies elsewhere.” 

Artemis must’ve followed Alyssa’s gaze and snickered. “Yes, I understand. I am not surprised. You as well as I understand the rules of being a Hunter, and I appreciate your honesty with me.” 

“It still means more than I could say,” Alyssa said, finding she meant it. 

“It would be a privilege to have you as one of my own,” Artemis said, and it was the first time Alyssa had ever heard that sentiment coming from a parental figure, even if Artemis appeared younger than her. “I wish you well on your quest.” 

“I fear we’ll need it, my lady,” Alyssa whispered. “The Underworld presents a lot of unknowns I am not sure I am ready to face.” Alyssa would never let Emma know how much the thought of the Underworld scared her, but the truth slipped out to Artemis.

Artemis’ head snapped over. “You are going to the Underworld?” 

Alyssa was startled by her reaction. She figured all of the Gods were aware of the missing diadem, and the quest. “Yes.” 

“I know I cannot change your mind, given your evident devotion to the girl over there, but tread carefully in the Underworld.” Artemis warned. “It is not for living, and oaths mean more down there than they do above.” 

Alyssa had no clue what Artemis was talking about, but she said it so seriously and her stare was so unnerving that Alyssa found herself agreeing. 

“My last piece of advice to you is to work on your battlecry,” Artemis continued, back to appearing like a joyful child and not a centuries old god like she had a moment before. Alyssa noticed Emma finally walking over to the two of them. “The feeling was there, but the goal is to frighten your enemies. Try not to scream out your lover’s name next time.” 

“What?” Alyssa asked confused. Emma was close enough that she could hear the conversation now.

“Before you made your shot, you called the girls name, and everyone on the battlefield stilled. Do you not recall?” Alyssa, in fact, did not. She caught Emma’s eye, who was standing before them with a blush on her face. 

All Alyssa could do was shrug and promise to work on it to the Goddess of the Hunt. 

*** 

The passage to the Underworld was in a recording studio in Los Angeles. 

Not exactly the sublest of places, but these were the Greek Gods. They wouldn’t know subtle if it hit them in the face. 

Alyssa looked at Emma and Harold. They were about to go to their home turf, so to speak. For Alyssa, everything about this was wrong. 

She was alive. She wanted to be alive. She liked being alive. 

Emma smiled nervously at her. The golden drachma sat heavy in her pocket as payment for the Underworld. 

After the Empousai situation, Emma had apologized. Alyssa told her there was no need and that she was the one who should have to apologize. It was her fault for not telling Emma what she knew about them, and there was nothing Emma could have done against the Empousai. That didn’t make Emma feel any less guilty for not being any help in the fight. 

Alyssa herself didn’t have an explanation for why she was able to break through their possession. At least, not one she wanted to say aloud. 

She never mentioned the Fates to Emma. 

They were in a good spot relationship-wise, their fates were tied together, and they were about to go to the land of the dead. Your average Thursday evening for a couple of teenagers and their dog. 

Alyssa grabbed Emma’s hand as she opened the door to _DOA Recording Studios_ and she had never felt more alive. 

Then they entered the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next week on pjo au a lot of dead people confined in one space and maybe some father-daughter interactions


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit shorter than usual, but this chapter was a mess to write. one chapter plus probably an epilogue type thing left after this so buckle up lads.

Emma hated how she felt in the Underworld. 

She hated how everything seemed clearer, and how she felt so much stronger. Emma felt all the weariness from shadow traveling wear off in the ten minutes they had been in the Underworld. She didn’t like how it felt like she belonged in the Underworld. She was a living, breathing demigod; just because this was her father’s realm didn’t mean it was hers too. 

Emma wasn’t comforted by Charon’s witty remarks, or Harold’s panting shaking the boat slightly, not even Alyssa’s hand in her own. 

The River Styx was flowed beneath them and Emma was about to meet her father for the first time. 

To say Emma was a nervous wreck was an understatement. 

She couldn’t find it in herself to care about the actual reason they were there at this moment. Emma knew her focus should be on how in Tartarus her and Alyssa were going to steal back Hera’s diadem from Hades. Like most of this quest, Emma was without a plan and winging it. She knew that the Underworld was more dangerous than Colorado, and she needed something more concrete for Alyssa’s sake, but all her brain could circle back to was her finally seeing her father. 

Would he recognize her? Would he greet her kindly, as Emma imagined a father would to his daughter, or would he reject her outright? He never stepped up on the parenting front the seventeen years Emma had been alive, so why did she think he’d start now. 

Did Emma even want Hades to be a good parent? 

Being his daughter had brought Emma nothing but trouble. Her need for a parental figure didn’t overshadow just what being his daughter entailed, how ostracized she was by other demigods. No, Emma decided she would look Hades in the eyes and tell him that he meant nothing to her and she was fine without him. 

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of Alyssa’s thumb rubbing circles softly into her hand. She doesn’t know when Alyssa started doing it, but Emma noticed that whenever she was internally freaking out Alyssa would take her hands and trace shapes into her skin. Emma didn’t even know how Alyssa could tell whenever she was panicking. However, no form of breathing exercises Emma had tried over the years has been more effective at calming her down than Alyssa doing this. 

She looked up and caught Alyssa’s eyes. In them was nothing but comfort and support, like she knew where Emma’s brain had gone and wanted her to know she was there for her. 

Emma decided then and there that her main focus of the Underworld shouldn’t be telling off the God of the Dead for shitty parenting; Emma’s number one goal was to make sure Alyssa got out of the Underworld alive. 

***

The castle looked more like a fortress. 

The more Emma thought about it, the more sense it made. Keep the dead out. Keep everything else inside. 

It didn’t bode well for Emma and Alyssa’s whole quest being to sneak out a diadem. Subtly and grace were not one of Emma’s strong points. Maybe they could just ask Hades outright for the diadem and he would give it to them and they could leave. Maybe Hades was understanding, or he didn’t want a war between the gods and would give it back. It was a long shot, but there was always a chance. 

Emma, Alyssa, and Harold had walked right passed Cerberus, the Field of Asphodel, and Elysium without any issues. 

“Does this seem too easy?” Alyssa asks as they walk through the bronze gates that were opened by skeleton guards without question. 

“He knows it’s me,” Emma says staring at the door of the dark castle. It did not look very homey, but it was so similar to the Hades cabin back in Camp Half Blood that Emma felt slightly at ease. “He’s letting me in, so to speak.” 

“Emma, are you okay going in there?” Alyssa asked, stopping and facing Emma. “This is your dad, who you’ve never met. I just want to be sure you’re going to be okay seeing him. We can think of some other way of getting the diadem back.” 

Emma looked between Alyssa and the door that was right in front of them and knew there was no other way. “I don’t know how I feel about seeing him, but with you by my side I know I can face him.” 

Alyssa nodded. She waited for Emma to move towards the door, wanting to follow Emma’s lead. This was Emma’s quest, this was her home turf. As much as the prospect of leading Alyssa into the castle of Hades filled Emma with fear, it was what was needed to be done. They had a diadem to get back, a war between the gods to prevent. 

Emma stood in front of the door and it swung open on its own. She looked back to Alyssa, who just quirked an eyebrow. Emma stepped inside. 

***

The palace was will lit, for a place with a dark exterior. 

Emma could immediately see the throne in the middle of the foyer, with her father, Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, sat upon it. 

Emma’s first thought was that she didn’t look anything like her father. She supposed it made sense, because Greek God genetics was not something they taught at Camp Half Blood and it’s not like Alyssa and Hera looked all that similar. However, it was still shocking to see the tall, sharp figure of Hades before her. Emma was nothing but soft edges, glasses, and curly blonde hair. Hades looked pale enough to be mistaken for dead, dark eyes, and slicked-back white hair. 

Emma stood frozen in the entranceway. This was her father before her, and suddenly Emma wished she had never left camp in the first place, just so she wouldn’t have to be in this situation. Fuck Hera and her war; a war involving the gods could destroy the planet, but its already being destroyed by dumb mortals. Who cares if some undying gods duke it out on one Thursday afternoon and destroy Kansas. 

Emma was close to shadow traveling back to the land of the living when she felt Alyssa step close beside her. They weren’t touching, Alyssa seemed to grasp that Emma wasn’t comfortable touching in front of Hades, but just feeling her presence near was enough to stop Emma from running. It reminded her to be strong. 

Then Hades started talking. 

“You’ve finally made it home,” Hades said, his voice echoing throughout the great space. 

Emma recoiled like she was smacked in the face. “This isn’t my home!” 

“Emma, darling,” Hades said gesturing around him. “Home if with your family.” 

That struck a nerve deep within Emma. She had the beginnings of a speech she was going to say to Hades, things she needed to get across and off her chest, but she was planning on saying it after they had gathered some information on the diadem in case she angered the god and threw them out. 

They all came out within thirty seconds of seeing him. 

“You don’t get to ignore me for seventeen years and then talk up the importance of family! Where was this so-called family when I was thrown out by my mother because the cyclops and the harpy attacks were too much for her to deal with? I was eight years old, and you didn’t bother to come around and see whether I needed help living on the streets, making my way to New York state from Seattle? What about the prayer I say to you at every meal? You never answered them. It never occurred to you that opening a line of communication with your daughter might be nice?” 

Emma took in a ragged breath in. Her chest felt lighter somehow, as if speaking everything on her mind freed something inside her. Emma felt the lightest of glances of Alyssa’s hand at the small of her back, and Emma felt as if she could take on the world. 

“Emma, there isn’t a day that goes by where I am not looking out for you,” Hades said, and suddenly the world came crashing down again. 

“You are doing a shit job of showing it,” Emma mumbled, mainly to herself but her voice carried. 

“When I learned that you had left home, I sent one of my loyal servants to protect you from harm. I guided you to that demigod camp where I knew you would be able to come of age safe, until you could find your way back to me, which you’ve finally done.” 

Emma was taken aback by this sudden interest in her well being, but tried to not let it phase her. “Giving me a guard dog doesn’t make up for the fact that not once you decided to show your face and put some effort in.” 

Hades gave a dry chuckle that permeated the cavernous space between them. “I don’t think you understand the restriction my other gods have put on me down here. Hundreds of thousands of dead people coming in every day, I can barely make it up to Olympus for their little meetings and get togethers. As much as I would love to be with you for every part of your short existence, I am afraid that I can’t. And if you still believe the gods could be like that, then your naivety is truly remarkable.” 

Emma knew all of the gods were awful parents. It was the first thing you learned arriving at Camp Half Blood. Everyone there needed some form of therapy because one parent was a god who was never around and caused more problems than they solved, but sadly it wasn’t in the camp budget Trent came up with. Some people dealt with it better than others. Some campers never met their godly parent, and some people saw them every holiday season plus one or two extra trips during the year. It all depending on the god. 

Emma knew all of this. She knew she had probably one of the busiest gods for a father. That didn’t make the hurt of never hearing from her dad fade. 

“You could’ve sent a letter or something,” Emma settled on saying. This conversation was not going where she had thought it would, resulting in some improvising. 

“If there was one thing being the God of the Dead has taught me, it is that dwelling on the past only should happen in the Field of Asphodel.” Hades exclaimed, finally standing up from his throne and moving towards them. “All of that matters not anymore, because you are here now, and we can make up for lost time.” 

Emma really didn’t want to think about that, or the implications of what Hades was saying, or what she thought about what he was implying. She couldn’t let herself think about it, so Emma remembered why she was down here in the first place. 

Hera’s diadem. 

“We are here to get you to return what you stole,” Emma said bravely, impressed with her ability to keep her voice from cracking. “Give it to us so it can be returned to Hera and this war be prevented.” 

Hades had the nerve to actually look confused. “What have I stolen?” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know why we’re here,” Emma said. Alyssa took a step forward so that she was beside Emma, seeming to gather that she was getting frustrated. 

“Hi, Lord Hades, sir,” Alyssa began. “I am certain that seeing your daughter is wonderful, but we were sent on a quest by Hera to return her missing diadem. It is of the utmost importance that it is returned as soon as possible.” 

Hades switched his attention to Alyssa for the first time and Emma felt her guard go up. If he were to even look at her the wrong way…

“And what do we have here?” Hades said. “Hera sent one of her own into my territory to falsely accuse me of theft? Typical Hera. I should know better than to trust her offspring to blindly follow her, since Hera’s sense of duty is as big as Zeus’ ego, but dragging my own daughter along with it?” 

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed, cutting off whatever Alyssa was going to say in response. “This is _my_ quest, to right _your_ wrong, and prevent a war. Just give us the diadem back and leave her out of it.” 

Hades sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you naive halfbloods, I didn’t steal anything, at least not recently and nothing of Hera’s. I may not like my siblings, but I am not foolish enough to incur the wrath of Zeus for no reason. But if you do not believe me, you are welcome to stay the night, rest from your journey, and look over my castle.” 

Emma didn’t want to stay any longer than necessary in the Underworld. The more time Alyssa was in the Land of the Dead the harder it would be for her to leave, and Emma didn’t like the confusing feelings she felt in Hades presence. 

“That is a very kind offer, Lord Hades,” Alyssa said after a brief pause. 

Hades looked at Alyssa again. “Know you are only safe here because of my daughter, child of Hera. I do not take kindly to these accusations.” 

Hades looked back to Emma again and she gulped down her anger at Alyssa being threatened. “And I can finally spend some time with my daughter.” 

***

Emma avoided Hades like the plague and there was no missing diadem in this castle. 

Hades had his skeleton minions set up two rooms for them but that didn’t stop Emma from immediately following Alyssa to her room when they settled for the night. Or whatever passed as night in the Underworld. There was no sun to tell time by. Emma needed to have Alyssa in her arms. She needed something that still felt right in the upside down that was the Underworld. 

Harold took off pretty much as soon Hades vanished, no doubt glad to be back where he was from, so it just left Emma and Alyssa to search the large, foreboding castle for something that neither of them looked like. Alyssa had said she would know if they found the diadem, because it belonged to Hera and she would be able to tell, but nothing had turned up. Emma wouldn’t put it past Hades to have taken it out of the castle when they got here, but things were beginning to not add up.

Emma hadn’t felt hungry since entering the Underworld, which was something she would have to process later, but Alyssa had and there was no food anywhere in the palace either. Persephone’s garden loomed outside the front windows and Emma could tell that whenever Alyssa saw it she felt drawn towards the fruit. Emma had to cope by keeping Alyssa away from the front side of the castle and dug out a couple granola bars from her bag. It wouldn’t keep Alyssa going for much longer however. 

She needed to leave. 

Emma was pondering whether how successfully she could shadow travel Alyssa back up as soon as they found the diadem while staring across at Elysium when Hades finally found her. 

“It’s quite the sight isn’t it?” Hades asked, startling Emma from her thoughts. “Beautiful.” 

Emma looked at him in shock. “It’s horrible, all those dead fighting for a spot on an island that you deem only the good can get.” 

“You will learn to appreciate it in time,” Hades sighed. “The beauty of Elysium is that you only earn your spot in life. No matter what people above think, you have to earn your fate. Sure, those three knitters say that fate is fate, but your actions earn your place in Elysium, not destiny.” 

Emma let that wash over her for a moment. In Camp Half Blood the stories always went the big heroes that went on dangerous quests got to go to Elysium when they died. Emma never let herself think about it, especially since this quest started. She never enjoyed debating whether she was worthy enough to get into Elysium, but now seeing it in person it terrified her. It was awkward, going to the Underworld and thinking about where she might end up when she died. No living person should see where the dead end up. 

“A bunch of dead people standing around for eternity still isn’t beautiful,” Emma said. She really wasn’t looking forward to dying, mainly because she would rather sit for all eternity. 

“Would you rather the dead all disappear forever?” Hades asked and Emma was left wondering why her dad had to be the God of Death. Did Hephaestus kids get asked these philosophical questions? 

“I don’t know,” Emma answered honestly. 

“That is why you are here,” Hades said. “I have much to teach you.” Emma recalled the real reason why she was here and tried to shift the conversation. 

“Did you steal the diadem just to get me down here? Because sending a postcard would’ve worked fine.” 

Hades lost whatever soft look he had in his eyes before at her words. “I am tired of Hera’s trickery. I have let you and her child walk around my home searching for it, and you have found nothing. I have not stolen anything. This charade is over.” 

Emma knew somehow that Hades was telling the truth. She knew that the diadem wasn’t in this building, because Alyssa couldn’t find it. 

“But if it’s not here,” Emma whispered, mainly to herself. “Why would Hera send me on this quest?” 

As soon as Emma said it, the realization hit her. Her heart dropped into her stomach and Emma felt weak in the knees. 

Hera had told Alyssa she wanted to get Emma out of the picture so she would not be able to reveal her secret. What’s a better way of getting rid of a demigod then to send them on a quest. And if you needed a quest, why not just make one up? 

“She lied,” Emma said. “She said I had to right your wrong and return what you stole, but it was just a lie to get me out of the way.” 

“How typical of Hera,” Hades said. “She will pay for this, of course, but this is why you can never trust people outside of the Underworld. They take one look at you because you are my child and decide to throw you out. But Hera’s plan backfired, I say. We are together now, as it should be. I can tell they don’t appreciate you Emma. Stay with me.” 

Emma was hardly able to comprehend what Hades was staying because her mind was still reeling from the revelation, but his offer rang clear in her mind. 

She wanted to say no, but held herself back. Hera went into Camp Half Blood and lied about starting a war just so Emma wouldn’t reveal that Alyssa was her daughter. Who knows what would happen to Alyssa if she did slip up one day? 

And nobody at Camp Half Blood wanted her around. Her own mother kicked her out as a child. She could never be able to live a life outside of camp, because monsters were drawn to her almost instantly. Emma could never go to school, or get a job, or be with Alyssa. 

Maybe she should stay in the Underworld. Hades was a lot, but he seemed genuine about wanting to get to know her. She never had a father before now, would she be a fool for rejecting his offer? The thought of a family was something Emma never let herself have. Maybe now she actually could ponder the thought. 

“I-” Emma stuttered. “Maybe…” 

“I love you Emma Nolan!” 

Emma startled at the yell and looked to her right. There was Alyssa standing at the end of the hall, her blue shirt the only colour in this dark castle.

Alyssa Greene just said that she loved her. 

“Holy shit,” Emma said, not realizing she said it out loud until Hades looked back to Emma. 

“I love you Emma,” Alyssa spoke as she walked towards them. “And if you think I’m leaving you here you are sorely mistaken. Where you go, I go.” 

Emma took a step towards Alyssa. Hades might have been saying something, but Emma could only see Alyssa. 

“You love me?” Emma asked softly once Alyssa was close. Alyssa grabbed Emma’s hands with her own. 

“Of course I do.” Alyssa said it so softly, averting her eyes as a blush crept up her neck and all Emma wanted to do was kiss her right there, in front of her father, the God of Death, in the middle of his palace in the Underworld. 

She was leaning in when something crashed through the window. 

*** 

It was all a bit of a blur in hindsight. 

One second Emma was debating staying in the Underworld, then Alyssa was saying she loved her, then they were ducking away from broken glass as a Fury broke through the window. 

Emma felt panicked, Alyssa looked dazed, and Hades just seemed to be upset about his glass. 

The Fury circled above them a few times before landing back on the windowsill. Emma eyed the way its sharp talons dug into the wall like it was made of butter. 

“We thought the scent of broken oaths permeated from the walls of Lord Hades castle,” the Fury drawled. “Our apologizes, Lord Hades, but the scent was too strong. We are tasked to do our duty, you must understand.” 

Hades didn’t say anything. Emma was frozen to her spot, because Alyssa wasn’t wearing her bow and quiver. Emma had her knives, but they were sheathed and she would need to get close to do anything. This was a Fury in the Underworld. How did she even think she could kill it? 

The Fury sniffed. “Live halfbloods, a rare treat for us. Should’ve known better, coming to us, but now we can have our vengeance.” 

Emma tried to focus on the broken oath. Thinking back, she couldn’t even think of an oath she had taken. Emma watched as the Fury looked between her and Alyssa. Somehow when the Fury arrived that had broken apart and Alyssa was standing frozen a few feet from Emma. There was broken glass caught in Alyssa’s hair, Emma noticed in the back of her head. 

The Fury settled on Alyssa. “We are the Erinyes, and we take vengeance for broken oaths. In the name of my sisters, I claim this life today as repentance.” 

Then the Fury lunged at Alyssa. 

*** 

Emma was on the ground in pain before she knew what was happening. 

Her entire torso was nothing but white hot agony. 

There was nothing but darkness in front of her until Alyssa’s face appeared. 

Emma focused on Alyssa’s brown eyes instead of the pain. Her cool hands on her face instead of the burning in her chest. Alyssa’s lips were moving, but Emma couldn’t follow what she was saying. 

A raspy voice was the only thing that broke through the pounding of her heart. 

“A broken oath, and an oath fulfilled. My sisters and I are happy with this arrangement.” 

Emma focused on the Fury’s words and Alyssa above her. 

_“I’d give my life for her, ma’am,” Emma said, meaning it. It scared her how much she meant it. “On my life, she’ll make it through this quest.”_

Emma had made an oath after all.

The pain was getting worse. 

Hades touched her shoulder and Emma felt some numbness creep into her limbs. 

It felt like it was raining, and Emma wondered if it could rain in the Underworld before she realized they were Alyssa’s tears hitting her cheeks. 

Alyssa’s lips brushed her forehead and all the pain left Emma’s body. 

Emma knew that she could tell when people were dying. She just never figured it’d count for her own death too. 

Emma briefly wondered whether anybody had died in the Underworld before. What would happen to her? Would she have to travel back in with Charon again, or would she just appear in the Field of Asphodel. Even dying she could not imagine getting into Elysium. 

Emma was dying. There was something she needed to say. 

Alyssa’s lips were still moving but she couldn’t hear what she was saying. She was beautiful even when she was crying. Emma wanted Alyssa to stop crying. She wanted nothing more than to see Alyssa smiling again. Emma would be alright if the last thing she ever saw was Alyssa’s smile.

Alyssa. 

“I love you too,” Emma whispered. It took all of her strength to say. 

She couldn’t pinpoint the moment Alyssa’s eyes faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> one of those plot twists was planned since the beginning and one of them was thrown in last chapter 
> 
> see yall next update


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out for everyone in the prom discord who sent me so many death threats

Alyssa could distinguish the exact moment her heart shattered into a million pieces. 

If she was honest, Alyssa’s heart had been fracturing since Hera visited her last winter, it was just that Emma Nolan came along and kept her together. 

But now Emma Nolan was lying dead on the ground nearby and there was nothing left to stop it all from falling apart.

Emma was pale. That was the first thing that clicked through the fog of Alyssa’s brain. There wasn’t all that much blood but Emma still seemed so, so pale. Alyssa couldn’t bear to look at the claw marks that ripped up her chest, which just left Emma’s pale face and lifeless eyes. 

Yeah, that wasn’t much better either. 

Caught in between two evils, Alyssa’s eyes drifted to Emma’s neckline. 

Miraculously, Emma’s camp bead necklace had been left untouched by the Fury’s talons, unlike much of Emma. Alyssa gazed at the nine colourful beads collected at the base of Emma’s neck. 

Emma and Alyssa has been at Camp Half Blood for the same amount of years. Their necklaces were identical. On the last day of summer Trent would give every camper a new bead that symbolized the big event of the year. Both of their necklaces had nine beads, but Alyssa never shared any of those experiences with Emma. She wondered what Emma thought of each bead, and whether she felt the same emotions Alyssa did when she looked at beads. She will never know.

And Emma will never get anymore beads. 

Choking back a sob at how Emma’s necklace will forever hold nine beads, Alyssa slowly reached around and untied the leather straps from Emma’s neck. She carefully removed the necklace and held it before her. 

This piece of Emma she could keep with her. Even if they weren’t together, Alyssa could keep these beads and imagine how Emma felt when she was given each one every summer. 

Resolute, Alyssa tied the necklace around her own neck. 

Although she didn’t realize it at the time, Emma’s necklace immediately intertwined with her own. 

***

There was nothing Alyssa wanted more than to wake up from this nightmare. 

It would never happen. 

***

Alyssa had forgotten Hades was there. 

She had forgotten anything except that Emma was dead in front of her and it was somehow her fault. 

She didn’t even know why it was her fault. Alyssa knew nothing of a broken oath, or that she actually had taken an oath in the first place and then broke it. All she knew was that the Fury was trying to kill her, and then Emma pushed her out of the way. 

Alyssa was sat next to Emma’s body, cradling her hand between her own as it slowly lost its warmth. The tears hadn’t stopped falling and Alyssa felt exhaustion creep through her body. Her sobs had quieted, but the shaking had yet to cease. 

Alyssa felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the looming figure of Hades above her. It took Alyssa a moment to focus on him, but as she looked up she noticed the pain on his face and the tears in his eyes. 

Alyssa would later be ashamed of this, but seeing the god so obviously mourning his daughter caused something inside Alyssa to snap. 

Suddenly Alyssa was on her feet. She shoved Hades away from her, away from Emma. Alyssa couldn’t register that this was the God of the Dead she basically physically assaulted or the repercussions such actions would have. All she knew was that Emma’s father was the reason Emma is dead at her feet was a less painful thought and he had the nerve to be upset about it. 

( _It was Hades’ fault it was Hades’ fault it was Hades’ fault it wasn’t her fault it wasn’t her fault it wasn’t her fault_ ) 

“This is all your fault!” Alyssa yelled. “If you hadn’t stolen from Hera, then she wouldn’t have had to come! She wouldn’t be here! She wouldn’t be…” Alyssa’s voice tapered off. Her mind has been cycling the phrase _Emma is dead_ nonstop, but she couldn’t get herself to say it. Speaking the words would make it real. 

“I will excuse your actions given the circumstances,” Hades said quietly. “But watch your tone child. Remember where you are and who you’re with.” 

“And,” Hades continued. “I will _not_ hear one more false accusation come from your mouth. Let this situation teaches you not to believe my dreaded sister ever again, blood or not.” 

Alyssa didn’t, couldn’t listen. “The circumstances! Look at her Hades! She was attacked in your palace and now she is DEAD! AND YOU’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!”

Alyssa took a ragged breath in. Her mind was blank and there was fire in her veins. “What kind of god are you? This is supposed to be your speciality _WHY AREN’T YOU EVEN TRYING TO BRING HER BACK?_ ” 

“You don’t think I would?” Hades shouted back. “You don’t think I would snap my fingers and reverse everything and have a chance to get to know my daughter?” 

“Then do it!” Alyssa yelled. 

“I can’t!”

“Why not!” 

“Because she isn’t dead!” With those words all the air flew out of the room and Alyssa was left standing there, unable to breathe. 

_Emma is dead_. 

Alyssa gave a dry chuckle and faintly noticed she had finally stopped crying. “You think this is funny? Is this my punishment for yelling at you? Because killing me is preferable.” 

“You are testing my patience child but I am level headed enough to realize that you cannot think clearly, but let me make one thing clear. I will not take much more lip from you. And as you so graciously mentioned earlier, I am the God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld. I know death better than anything else, and Emma is not dead.” 

Alyssa pointed behind her to where she knew Emma was. “Look at her! I don’t know what you’ve been huffing down here but there is no way she is still alive! I can’t let myself think that!” 

Hades threw up his hands, clearly frustrated with Alyssa. Despite being the God of the Dead he hadn’t been around many distraught emotional teenagers. “There is something keeping her alive, and it is tied to you!” 

_“Sometimes, two strings are intertwined,” the Fate continued. She lifted up some yarn from the bundle that the other two were making the hat out of. Alyssa could see the strings tightly wrapped around each other. “What would happen to one if the other where to break?”_

Alyssa stumbled. “The Fates… They said.” 

“You saw the Fates?” Hades asked disbelieving. “This quest is a disaster, why do they even still send teenagers on these trips. What did the Fates say, this is very important.” 

“They said that our strings were intertwined,” Alyssa explained mindlessly. “They asked what would happen when one string broke.” 

“And what happened?” Hades asked. 

“I don’t know,” Alyssa whispered. “I ran before they could cut the string.” 

“Jesus take the wheel,” Hades mumbled, which Alyssa wasn’t sure she heard right because there was no way the Greek god Hades just quoted a Carrie Underwood song. “Why did you run?” 

“Because she is the love of my life!” Alyssa shouted, her voice hoarse from all the yelling and sobbing she had done in the past twenty minutes. Gods, twenty minutes ago Emma was still breathing. “If I didn’t see them cut her string, than maybe she wouldn’t die, you know? I couldn’t deal with her death than, and I can’t deal with it know. I just found her and I’ve lost her already.” 

Hades looked like he was about to pull his hair out. “This is most likely what the Fates were trying to tell you! Your fates are intertwined, meaning that your fate cannot be without hers, so she cannot die while you live on. You being alive is keeping her alive.” 

Alyssa was numb. She still didn’t let herself believe that Emma was alive, being that she lay looking very much dead nearby. “I don’t follow.” 

Hades snapped his fingers and a piece of string appeared in his hand. Upon closer inspection Alyssa realized that it was two pieces wrapped around each other, just like the Fates had. “If you had stayed with the Fates you might’ve been able to avoid all this confusion, but see.” Hades carefully sliced one of the strings with his fingernail. He pulled, and for the most part the two strings stayed together. 

Alyssa gasped. 

“You are the reason my daughter is still alive, daughter of Hera, but don’t think it will last forever.” Hades pulled the string with more force and the two began to pull apart from each other. 

“Death is a strong call, child,” Hades said, throwing away the strings and Alyssa watched as they disappeared into smoke. “I know better than most that it cannot be left unanswered by you lot. She won’t stay alive for much longer.” 

“Can… can you bring her back then?” Alyssa asked slowly. This entire ordeal has been too much for her, she couldn’t understand what she was thinking or feeling, hardly even what she was seeing. Frankly it was a miracle Alyssa was functioning at all. 

“I don’t know,” Hades admitted. “This entire situation is not your average death. Fury attacks are not something I have any jurisdiction over.” 

“Than why are you telling me any of this?” Alyssa questioned. “Why tell me she is alive momentarily because of me if you can’t do anything about it?” 

Hades pondered her for a moment. “I might know a way to save her, but it’s dangerous and it might not work.” 

***

There were better ways to spend an afternoon than carrying your not-quite-dead girlfriend’s body across the Underworld to the River Styx, but Alyssa had to do what needed to be done. 

After explaining what he thought might work Hades had reached down to pick Emma up, but Alyssa refused. She had circled back to Emma’s death being her fault, so she would carry her to the river. 

It was a small part of her penance. 

Alyssa hadn’t looked back to see if Hades was following or not. Her only focus was getting Emma to the River Styx. 

The sound of the river flowing by hit Alyssa before she caught sight of it, but she carried on. Hearing wails of lost souls was unimportant. Seeing the black water cut through the harsh landscape didn’t matter. Saving Emma did. 

Alyssa stumbled as she reached the bank of the river, and suddenly Hades was there and helping her set Emma down on the riverside. 

“Now, remember child,” Hades started. “This is not a guarantee. It may not save her, I need you to know this. I give my permission for Emma to enter the River Styx, but the water will be poisonous for you. Hold some part of her out of the river to tether her to the mortal world. Do not let go, or she will be lost forever. Do you understand, don’t let go, don’t touch the water.” 

“I understand,” Alyssa said. She did comprehend just how dangerous a task she was about to endure. She knew that it was more likely she or Emma would die than both of them making it out alive. She could list twenty different ways in which this could go horribly wrong. She knew that she was doing this without Emma’s consent. Alyssa knew Emma wouldn’t want to be invulnerable if she had the choice. 

But this was the only way to bring Emma back. 

So Alyssa walked up to the River Styx, ignoring how loudly the souls of the dead trapped in the black water were screaming for her, and unceremoniously tossed Emma into its depths. 

*** 

It was harder than expected, which was saying something because Alyssa knew going in it was going to be pretty damn hard. 

However, there is no surefire way to prepare for holding someone out of the River Styx by their hand. 

She had to keep only Emma’s hand out of the water, so that her weak point would remain relatively small. Well, as small as her entire left hand being a weak point could be. It would be so easy to hit her hand and wreck Emma, but that would be a future problem. Alyssa couldn’t hold her by her heal. She wasn’t that strong. And Emma was larger than a baby. 

The current was so strong. It was like the River Styx was trying to pull Emma away or Alyssa into its depths. The water was so dark and opaque that Alyssa couldn’t even see Emma besides her hand. She had no way of knowing whether it was working.

Time stopped meaning anything as soon as Emma entered the water. It could’ve been thirty minutes or thirty seconds for all Alyssa knew. Her only focus was holding Emma’s hand with her own and making sure she didn’t touch the water. 

Sitting on the shoreline of one of the most infamous rivers in Greek history with half of your body leaning over it didn’t make not touching the water all too easy. It took all of Alyssa’s strength to hold Emma’s hand above water and stay on the shore. She prayed to any of the gods that it wouldn’t be much longer. She wasn’t sure she could last much longer like this. 

The gods were not on Alyssa’s side today apparently. 

Perhaps Alyssa’s grip on Emma’s hand started to slip, or maybe the current tried to drag Emma in deeper, or both. It happened all too quickly for Alyssa to know for sure. 

All she knew was that one second Emma’s hand was above the water, and the next it wasn’t. 

Alyssa’s hand had gone with hers. 

The pain was excruciating. That was the first and only thing that registered. It was like knives piercing her skin and tearing her apart and Alyssa knew that this is how she would die. The poisonous water was going to kill her and she would disappoint Emma. 

Alyssa couldn’t let Emma down. Emma needed her to do this. 

Despite it feeling like her hand was trying to leave her body and become one with the River Styx Alyssa found some strength within her to pull Emma’s and her own hand back above the water. 

Alyssa’s hand still felt like it was on fire and with whatever strength she had in her Alyssa had managed to pull Emma’s body out of the water too. 

Emma’s skin was red and Alyssa’s hand was burning, but Emma was out of the river. With Emma safe from the water, all of the strength left Alyssa’s body and she tumbled into Emma, losing consciousness before hitting the ground.

*** 

_Alyssa was in her living room._

_She couldn’t be dead if she was in her living room._

_Unless the Underworld suddenly became Edgewater, Indiana, but Alyssa doubted that._

_There was something slightly off about the house and Alyssa couldn’t place it. She looked around trying to figure it out when she noticed the figure sat on the ground beside the coffee table._

_It was a child. Alyssa took a few steps closer, but stopped once she realized who it was._

_It was her._

_Alyssa looked at her younger self colouring with crayons in a black dress and realized what day it was. This was the day of her father’s funeral._

_She was five years old and didn’t understand why her dad was gone and why her mom wouldn’t stop crying and why so many people kept on hugging her when she just wanted to be left alone and her dad back._

_She was left alone to colour while some of the other adults were with her mom in the kitchen. Alyssa could hear their faint voices in the background. She was wondering why she was seeing this when someone walked into the room and everything became clear._

_“I’m very sorry for you loss, dear,” Hera said. She was dressed all in black and had a veil over her face, which Alyssa thought was a little much for an Indiana funeral but was rather Hera of her._

_Little Alyssa just looked at her briefly before going back to colouring._

_“He was a good man, it’s a shame to lose him so soon,” Hera continued. Little Alyssa still didn’t look up from her drawing. Alyssa remembered drawing alone in the living room, but she couldn’t remember this._

_“Did you know dad?” Little Alyssa asked._

_“I did,” Hera admitted. “And I know you, Alyssa.”_

_“But I’ve never seen you around,” little Alyssa said. Alyssa couldn’t tell what she was drawing, but her younger self was very focused on it._

_“I know, but that’s because what I’m about to tell you is a secret. Do you think you can keep a secret, Alyssa?”_

_Little Alyssa finally looked up from her picture. She nodded._

_“I’m your mother Alyssa.”_

_Little Alyssa looked confused. “I already have a mom.”_

_“That’s true, but she’s not your birth mom,” Hera said. “I know you won’t understand what I’m saying, but that’s alright. I just need you to say something for me.”_

_Little Alyssa didn’t speak. Hera pointed to the paper Alyssa was colouring._

_“Do you know what you’re drawing, Alyssa?”_

_“A pretty river,” little Alyssa responded. Alyssa felt something drop in her chest and tried to manipulate the dream so she could see the paper. Suddenly she was right beside her younger self and there it was. Dark hills and a black river cutting through the page._

_“That river has a name. It’s called the Styx.”_

_“Sticks,” little Alyssa repeated. Hera looked put out._

_“I want you to make me a promise Alyssa. Can you do that?”_

_Little Alyssa nodded again, too focused on drawing the River Styx on the page._

_“I need you to repeat after me. I promise on my drawing that I will never tell anyone what I learned from this conversation today.”_

_“I promise on my drawing that I will never tell anyone what I learned from this conversation today,” little Alyssa said slowly._

_The Greene’s living room started to fade away._

*** 

Alyssa sat up abruptly. 

The first thing she noticed was how nice it was to be breathing. 

The second thing she noticed was that her hand was still tingling but the pain has quieted. 

The third thing she noticed was that she was still on the banks of the River Styx. 

_Emma_. 

Alyssa looked around sharply. Lying beside her was Emma with Hades kneeling beside her. The god was watching Alyssa. 

Alyssa didn’t want to ask. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know how the pair of you aren’t dead,” Hades said. 

“She’s alive?” Alyssa asked, trying not to think about how her heart raced at the words. 

“She’s breathing and everything,” Hades replied. Alyssa nearly collapsed in relief. “But you are something else entirely, child of Hera.” 

“What are you talking about?” Alyssa asked. 

“You touched the water,” Hades said. “I warned you not to. By all rights you should be dead from the poisonous water, yet somehow here you are.” 

“Maybe I had parental permission after all?” Alyssa asked weakly, knowing it was not likely. Hera wouldn’t have done it, given Alyssa’s recent revelation about her mother. Maybe her mom had unknowingly given permission. Somehow. 

Hades narrowed his eyes but let it slide for the moment. It was obvious he didn’t buy it, because Alyssa herself didn’t buy it, but something more important came up. 

Emma opened her eyes. 

Alyssa threw herself into Emma’s arms before Emma had to chance to move. Alyssa felt Emma’s arms wrap around her waist and she sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Why does it feel like someone dropped me into a fiery pit of lava?” Emma asked. Her voice cracked and Alyssa wondered just how much her body was struggling from being otherwise dead for thirty minutes. Whether there would be future repercussions. Alyssa and Emma could deal with that then. Right now all that mattered was Emma being back with Alyssa. 

“Emma, what were you thinking? Why did you push me out of the way? The Fury was coming after me, you should have let me die,” Alyssa said. 

“I told your mom I would make sure you lived,” Emma explained softly. “And even if I didn’t, you deserve to live Alyssa Greene. I don’t care what the Furies think you did.” 

“My life is not worth more than yours,” Alyssa said, sitting both of them up and trying her best to ignore how Emma grimaced at the movement. She may be sat in Emma’s lap with Hades nearby, but so what. Emma was alive now and Hades would have to drag her away. “You are stuck with me Emma Nolan. Our lives are tied together.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but what does that mean?” Emma asked. “I’m not saying I don’t want to be stuck with you though. I kinda love you.” 

Alyssa felt her entire world light up again. 

“It appears to me that a lot of explaining needs to be done,” Hades interrupted, finally making himself known to Emma. “I’d rather move it somewhere a bit more comfortable.” 

He placed his hands on both of their shoulders and Alyssa blinked. 

They were back in Hades palace. 

Alyssa was no longer on Emma lap, though. Somehow Hades shadow traveled them to separate ends of a couch. The distance between her and Emma, though only a few feet, felt like miles to Alyssa. She reached her hand out towards Emma.

“Now, I will let you girls discuss in a moment, but first there is something I need to clear up,” Hades said. Before Alyssa could comprehend what he was doing, black smoke formed around Hades’ hand. The smoke became a dagger in his hand and he tossed it at Alyssa’s outstretched hand. Alyssa hardly registered the movement or Emma’s scream. She couldn’t react quickly enough to move out of the way. 

The knife bounced harmlessly off of Alyssa’s hand. It hardly felt like she had been touched. 

“Holy shit,” Alyssa breathed. 

*** 

“I dreamed of you, while I was dead,” Emma whispered in the darkness of their room. 

“Please never say those words,” Alyssa whispered back. Emma’s arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Alyssa grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. Her invulnerable hand, and Emma’s weak spot. She would have to be so careful with this hand. Alyssa lay her other hand on top of Emma’s. She swore to herself that she would protect Emma, even if that meant holding Emma’s hand during battles. 

“I dreamed of you, though,” Emma said. She buried her head in the crook of Alyssa’s shoulder. “I guess you were my anchor, like to the mortal world. So I wouldn’t float away.” 

“I was the one holding you out of the water,” Alyssa mumbled. She was exhausted from life, and being in Emma’s arms was all she needed to sleep, but Emma had other ideas apparently. She placed a soft kiss to the base of Alyssa’s neck. She felt a shudder pass through her entire body. 

“Yeah, but you still grounded me to this place,” Emma said into Alyssa’s skin. She could feel her lips moving as she spoke. “Or whatever they say happens in the River Styx so you don’t die. You tied me to the real world.” 

Alyssa hated to move, but she untangled from Emma and spun around so that they were face to face. Emma’s face was so close it was all she could see. It was all she wanted to see. 

“Well, that makes sense, given what the Fates said…” 

“I don’t care about any Fates,” Emma interrupted. “They can’t tell me how I feel. I love you, Alyssa, whether someone says we are linked or not. My love for you is what grounds me. It’s the reason I’m alive.” 

Overwhelmed, Alyssa did the only thing she could. She kissed Emma. 

When she finally pulled away it took Alyssa a moment to collect herself. She found herself tracing the scars that littered Emma’s torso. The River Styx performed a miracle today, but it didn’t erase what happened. Even though Emma was wearing her Camp Half Blood shirt, Alyssa knew their path. It was seared into her mind forever. 

“You are my world, Emma Nolan,” Alyssa said after a moment. “My future is with you.” 

*** 

Hades agreed to shadow travel them back. 

Emma was still too weak to do it herself. The River Styx was supposed to give you immediate strength and power, but the select people that had been dunked in hadn’t been dead adjacent, so it was taking some time for the power to appear for Emma. 

Alyssa honestly couldn’t believe Hades was doing it, since he was so busy with all of the dead and didn’t seem to like Alyssa before The Incident, but all morning he had been almost pleasant to her. It was a shift she couldn’t wrap her head around, but he was Emma’s dad. Having a decent relationship with him was important. 

Hades’ shadow traveling felt different than Emma’s. In fact, she felt nothing at all. One moment they were in Hades’ palace and the next they were in a field somewhere. It felt like they hadn’t moved at all. 

Alyssa felt a wave of discomfort wash over her despite finally being in the sun again. It soon became clear why, because Hera walked into her sight. 

Alyssa’s blood boiled and she wondered whether she could get away with assaulting two Greek gods in the span of twenty four hours. She didn’t care if Hera was her mother, this was the deity that made a five year old promise on the River Styx without knowing what it meant. She lied about this entire quest just to separate Emma from Alyssa. All because she couldn’t let it be found out that she had a child. 

Alyssa was two seconds away from leaping at her mother when Hades stepped forward. 

“Sister, how gracious of you to deem us with your presence,” Hades said. “A pleasurable rarity for me, for you to leave Zeus and Olympus behind for the morning.” 

“Brother, don’t you have an Underworld to run?” Hera responded, disdain clear in her voice. “It would be a rather large shame for a coup or revolt in your absence.” 

“Actually,” Hades said. “I’ve learned something more your speed, sister. Sometimes family is more important. And I’ve been running things for far too long without a break down there, the dead can manage without me for an hour or two. There is something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Well, Hades, I am not here for you,” Hera said, staring directly at Alyssa. “There are some things here I believe need to be cleared up.” 

“There are some things that have been confusing from my point of view, like the accusations I received recently.” 

“I don’t know what you speak of brother, but choose your words carefully,” Hera threatened. 

“Your daughter will argue otherwise Hera,” Hades said. Emma gripped Alyssa’s hand tightly. 

Hera’s eyes flashed. “You dare believe a child over me?” 

“I wonder how the other Gods will take to the news of your attempt at war,” Hades drawled, flicking imaginary dust from the sleeve of his black jacket. “We have been in a time of relative peace, after all.” 

“Don’t you start Hades,” Hera warned. “Never forget your place.” 

Hades looked back at Hera and Alyssa could see fire burning in his eyes. “I think you forget yours, sister. Your marriage to Zeus has made you lax over the years, but I hold more power than you, even in the Underworld.” 

“You have tested me, Hera.” The god continued. “You send your child into my home and have her spread your lies. In other circumstances that may have been forgiven with time, but _my_ child nearly lost her life. That is where I draw the line Hera.” 

“Your child’s actions are no fault of mine,” Hera said. 

“I beg to differ. And the only reason I do not have to get revenge myself is because of your daughter, so consider her in your debt Hera.”

Hera looked back at Alyssa and noticed her and Emma’s joined hands. She didn’t think she’s ever seen her mother more angry. 

“Normally, I would be forced to go the Olympus and explain our little… situation to our brother, but I have thought of a different arrangement that would benefit the both of us.” 

Hera looked like she would rather snap Hades in half than do what he wanted but held her tongue. “And what would that be, my dear brother?” 

“You have put so much effort into keeping this girls existence a secret,” Hades explained. “I would hate to spoil something you have worked so hard on. I think I might be able to keep your little secret.” 

“In exchange for what?” Hera asked, and Alyssa could hardly believe she agreed without any fuss. 

“As you mentioned earlier, it is so hard to get away from the Underworld these days,” Hades said, walking back towards Emma. “I’m sure if you put a good word in with your husband, we could work out an arrangement that gave me more flexibility. As you know, family is ever so important.” 

“Whatever, fine, consider it done. I hope this resolves us of our issues, brother.” 

Hades put his hand on Emma’s shoulder and gave an almost terrifying shoulder. “We are good.” 

“Good,” Hera said. She gave one final look to Alyssa but shook her head instead of saying anything. Then she was gone. 

“Well, Hades said after watching Hera disappear. “That worked out splendidly.” 

*** 

The Camp Half Blood border lay before Alyssa. Soon they would be back. Alyssa had entered Camp Half Blood nine times before, but this time it felt different. 

This time she was walking across hand in hand with Emma. 

“Ready to be back home?” Alyssa asked Emma as they made their way up the hill. 

Emma looked at her. “I already am home. Home is with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have arguably too many plans for the epilogue, but its my towns homecoming next weekend and as much as id rather die than go to old boys i may not be that lucky so i dont know if ill have time to write next weekend. but i love you all for your anger and support. only good fun things in the epilogue


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end folks 
> 
> sorry it took so long, we got a puppy, old boys happened, and closing left me a shell of a human being. thankfully i was able to black out and write 90% of this yesterday. 
> 
> i had basically everything planned for weeks but it still managed to go a little wild. 
> 
> hopefully you all enjoy it and thanks for coming along for this truly insane fic that really shouldnt have gone this hard. 
> 
> also happy belated birthday to my boy percy jackson.

It was the last day of summer and Alyssa was in the elevator of the Empire State Building. 

It was her idea and her choice, but still an unsettlingly large part of Alyssa wanted to turn back and run. It was one thing to say you’re going to Olympus, but actually being in the elevator and going up was another thing entirely. 

Emma was waiting in the lobby for her. That was all Alyssa needed to know to gather the strength to get through this. 

Up to Olympus was a rather long elevator trip. The more time she spent in the spacious and sleek elevator the more the terrible music grew on her, which was concerning because the music was awful. 

Thankfully before she found herself truly enjoying the acoustic cover of Old Town Road that was emanating from space (Alyssa spent the first two minutes trying to find the speakers; there wasn’t any,) the door chimed and opened to reveal Olympus. 

Olympus was simultaneously terrifying and the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. 

The castle loomed above her ominously, like it was saying she was unwelcome. Technically she was, showing up uninvited, but the place didn’t have to scream go back to where you came from at her. 

However, the walk up the mountain to the castle was stunning. The architecture was unlike anything Alyssa had ever seen, and she found herself wondering whether the Gods designed it or another demigod had the privilege. 

She gained entry into the castle way too easily, but Alyssa wasn’t about to complain. She offhandedly wondered if Hades had a hand in the guards letting her through without question, but that could be deciphered later. 

She had a meeting to crash. 

Hades had told Emma and herself about the meeting in Olympus the last time he was up to visit Emma. He had brought it up as a way of saying he would be out of the Underworld, but Alyssa’s brain had other plans then brunch with Hades in New York City. 

Though it was a lovely meal. Your girlfriends dad being the God of the Dead has perks, like expensive and fancy brunch dates. 

As she got closer to the throne room Alyssa could make out the booming voices of Zeus and another god arguing. This was the king of Olympus and she was about to interrupt. She may die doing this, and with every step she took more and more fear filled her heart, but she couldn’t stop now. 

Emma was waiting for her down below. 

Alyssa entered the boisterous throne room and everything became still. Towering before her were the twelve gods of Olympus, sitting on thrones at least ten feet tall and she silenced them. 

Alyssa tried her best to ignore the seething look her mother was sending her way, but it was hard with her sat next to Zeus in the middle of the room. Hades however gave her a smile, and Alyssa was so glad that he liked her, and that he turned out to be a great dad. It had been a month and a half since their quest and Hades had visited Emma twice.

Alyssa knew that the moment she walked in the room they would all know. That was why she came to Olympus today. But she still needed to say it. 

“My name is Alyssa Greene and I am a daughter of Hera.” 

Hera looked between her and Zeus with hatred in her eyes and Alyssa thought that she would be struck down then and there. 

“Is there a reason she is here?” Apollo asked, completely ignoring Alyssa. “I didn’t think we were granting anyone immortality or condemning them today.”

“How come Hera invited her kid, if I knew I would’ve sent for mine,” Aphrodite said. “They don’t get out of that camp often enough, I need them to broaden their dating pools.” 

“Maybe we should let the girl speak for herself,” Posieden postulated. He seemed to be the only one besides Alyssa and Hades who picked up on Hera’s rage and discomfort. Zeus didn’t seem bothered at all by the revelation. 

Alyssa cleared her throat, uncomfortable under the watch of all Twelve Olympians. She knew that this would happen, but it was one thing to think about being in their presence and to actually feel the eyes of arguably the most powerful beings in history. 

“All my life, my mother has done everything she could to hide her relation to me. Whether it be from fear, or shame, I cannot say. It is not my place. But for so long I have been unclaimed, something the Gods said they would stop, while knowing my true heritage but unable to say anything. It would’ve been fine, but this summer has shown the lengths my mother will go to protect this secret, and I cannot live like that anymore.” 

“You think going against Hera’s wishes is the best course of action?” Poseidon asked, seemingly genuinely curious. 

Alyssa knew the scale of her life troubles meant nothing to the Gods. She’d known going in. There’s a good chance that they just wouldn’t care and punish her for coming to Olympus uninvited and crashing their meeting. Alyssa knew the risks of her plan, but it was worth it. To protect Emma she would do anything. 

“For a long time I did. But my mothers meddling nearly got myself and others killed. I know the life of a single demigod means nothing to you, but I want to serve the Gods as best as I can. I cannot do that dead, and I cannot do that continuing to hide who I am. Coming here was a risk, but I will not hide any longer.” 

“Hera, you’ve been unnaturally quiet,” Zeus spoke for the first time since Alyssa had walked in. “What do you have to say?” 

Alyssa braced herself for becoming a cow. “My daughter obviously has not been taught to respect the Gods.” 

Alyssa bristled. She expected this outcome, but she really didn’t want to be a cow. 

“She is plenty respectful to those that warrant it,” Hades said from his throne. He managed to still look bored with the meeting, but sent Alyssa a sly wink. 

Hera turned on Hades with such speed Alyssa thought she might have given herself whiplash. 

“You’ve become mouthy in your old age Hades,” Hera spat venomously. “I won’t take this any longer.” 

“Oh, stop with your meaningless threats sister,” Hades said straightening his back as he spoke. “Your secret is out and you have to live with it now.” 

“It’s about time you stop meddling where you don’t belong, you should have stayed in the Underworld palace of yours to mess with the lives of the dead.” 

“It involved me when you indirectly nearly had my daughter killed Hera, but I will let that slide because your daughter saved her life,” Hades said firmly. 

“Now,” he said finally looking away from Hera and speaking to the rest of the Gods. “I will vouch for the girl, and see her leave unharmed.” 

“I second that,” Artemis said and Alyssa released the breathe she was holding. “She is a talented demigod. It would be a shame to lose her services.” 

“It is decided then,” Zeus’ voice echoed throughout the room. “You said you are willing to serve us, daughter of Hera, so you will serve us well or face the consequences of your actions today.” 

*** 

Alyssa was with Emma was in the Hades’ cabin having just gotten back from New York City when there was a knock on the door. 

It was late enough at night that they didn’t encounter many other campers as they made their way across camp, so Alyssa had freely followed Emma inside. She technically wasn’t allowed to be in other camper’s cabin past dark, but no one was around to see. 

(Alyssa had moved out of the Hermes cabin and into the Hera one not long after her and Emma had returned from their quest. Once everyone at camp knew she was Hera’s daughter, Trent had given her to go-ahead to switch cabins. All of the young Hermes kids had cried when she packed up her stuff. Alyssa would miss them, but not that much.)

(And a big plus of having a cabin to herself and a girlfriend who was a daughter of Hades was that most nights she should shadow travel Alyssa into the Hades cabin and back to her cabin in the morning so no one would know if she stayed the night with Emma.) 

Alyssa locked eyes with Emma panicking slightly. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if she was caught here, but it was also her last night at camp and she wanted to spend it with Emma before going back to Edgewater for eight months without Emma. 

Before Alyssa could do something drastic like jumping out of the window Trent’s muffled voice called to them. 

“Girls, I know you’re both in there. I need to speak with both of you, please let me in. Chilly evenings affect even old centaurs like myself.” 

Emma and Alyssa locked eyes again before Emma shrugged and went over to open the door. 

Trent stood shivering slightly on the porch of the Hades cabin. He was slouched down uncomfortable because the cabin porches were not designed to fit centaurs. Neither were the doors, but that didn’t stop Trent from squeezing his way inside, much to Alyssa’s amusement. 

With Trent taking up most of the cabin and Emma shutting the door to keep out the wind, Alyssa pictures how different everything was from the beginning of summer. She knew that things this year would be different, but the sight before her was unimaginable. 

Emma was now stuck between the door and Trent and was unable to cross back over to Alyssa. Alyssa took a seat on Emma’s bed and giggled softly to herself as she watched Emma struggle for a moment trying to find a way past Trent’s horse body before giving up and shadow traveling back to Alyssa’s side. Emma’s arm appeared around her shoulders and Alyssa leaned into her, reaching over to place a soft kiss on Emma’s cheek as she did so. 

She turned back to Trent to find him looking at them with a fond expression and a small cloth bag in his hands. 

“You two missed everyone getting the new beads,” Trent started. Alyssa absentmindedly reached up to fiddle with her necklace. She twirled a bead around and glanced over to find Emma doing the same thing. She guessed they were both thinking the same thing too: Alyssa taking Emma’s necklace off of her own neck and putting back on Emma, leaning down and placing a soft kiss where she could feel her pulse. 

Alyssa has to reach over and squeeze Emma’s hand, because unlike what she had thought for a brief time, Emma was getting another bead. 

“I’m glad you did, however,” Trent continued, opening the pouch and dumping the beads into the palm of his hand. “Because I wanted to show you the beads in person.” 

Trent clopped over to the two girls and gave them each a bead. Alyssa turned it over in her hands and looked closely at the design. It hit her suddenly what it was and she gasped. 

On the bead was Hera’s diadem. Alyssa had no clue how they painted such small designs onto these beads, but the art was exquisite. Alyssa was going to ask why the diadem was on the bead since it never was stolen in the first place when she realized. The diadem was a symbol of Hera, and Alyssa was the first child of Hera in the camps history. 

It had always been a secret dream of Alyssa’s to be somehow involved with a beads design, but to have one specifically about her… 

Alyssa didn’t have the words, so she instead reached around to the back of her neck and undid the leather tie so she could thread the bead onto her necklace. 

“Wait, not too fast Alyssa,” Trent said before Alyssa could put the bead on. “There was another reason why I wanted to give the two of you these beads. We made them specifically for you both. Look on the other side.” 

With a longing glance at the diadem Alyssa spun the bead around to see a pair of clasping hands on the other side. Alyssa looked over to Emma to see a similar shocked expression on her face. 

Trent, Emma, and Alyssa made the executive decision to not make it camp knowledge that Emma had technically died and had been revived in the River Styx. Partly because Emma didn’t want any more attention upon herself, partly because Alyssa wanted to not reveal the extent of Hera’s treachery, partly because Trent thought that kids would start pulling more reckless stuff around Emma is they knew that she was invulnerable. But with these beads Trent gave them a little bit of themselves. Something they could look at and remember they made it through the quest. 

Alyssa was the first to leap up and wrap her arms around Trent, but Emma wasn’t far behind. 

***

Emma knocked for the first time on the door a nervous wreck. 

She didn’t know what horrors lay behind that door. When she finished her third knock she wiped her sweating palms on her jeans. She had stood there waiting for a long enough time that Emma was debating knocking again or just leaving when the door swung open. 

“So you can knock after all,” Mrs. Greene said in low of the normal greeting. 

Emma nodded. “It’s a recently acquired skill ma’am.” 

Mrs. Greene pursed her lips but didn’t say anything. Emma thought maybe that was her way of giving her approval. 

“Alyssa didn’t mention anything about you coming,” Mrs. Greene said, still standing in the doorway and not letting her into the house. 

“It was something of a surprise, if I’m being honest,” Emma replied. She didn’t mention how she had been planning this surprise for weeks and had spent days talking Trent into letting her leave camp for ten days. He had relented after day five when she agreed to do some camp related errands on the way, which she completed before shadow traveling to Edgewater. 

It took all of Emma’s self control not to spill something to Alyssa whenever they Iris-messaged. She just missed her girlfriend and wanted to see her, but thought maybe the surprise would be fun. 

And Alyssa didn’t have any upcoming breaks at school, so she had to come to Edgewater to see her. 

Alyssa’s mom - her true one, Emma considered - gave her a long look before stepping aside. “Where’s your horse?” 

Emma paused with one foot in the doorway and thought back to Harold. Ever since they went to the Underworld her hellhound had come and gone as he pleased. Emma didn’t want to keep him from his hellhound friends, but she missed having him by her side everyday. However, she supposed she didn’t need his protection as much as she used to, being invincible and all. 

“He’s with his family,” Emma settled on saying. She walked right past Mrs. Greene confused face and as she walked further into the house she heard Alyssa’s mom muttered “do horses stay with their families?” 

Emma set her duffel bag down by the stairs and stopped near the entrance to the kitchen. The last time she was there was how she ended up saving Alyssa’s life. When she made her oath to her mom. 

“I don’t know what Alyssa told you about our quest, ma’am,” Emma started, turning to face Alyssa’s mother. “That is her choice what to say or not. But I want you to know that I kept my promise to you.” 

It took Mrs. Greene a moment but Emma could tell that eventually she understood what Emma was trying to say. Maybe she didn’t understand the full extent that Emma went to to make sure Alyssa lived, and that was fine with her. The less people that knew Emma died and the circumstances that surrounded her being alive now the better as far as she was concerned. But Emma could tell the moment Alyssa’s mom knew Emma would protect her daughter and her eyes softened. 

“None of this ma’am nonsense,” Mrs. Greene said. “I am not an old woman. You can call me Mrs. Greene, and maybe in twenty years, you may call me Veronica.” 

*** 

Emma tried not to appear too suspicious as she waited outside James Madison High School. It was hard, because she was nervous and when she got nervous she paced and a pacing teenager outside of a high school probably didn’t scream safe or mentally sound. 

Emma was just so nervous, because she was surprising Alyssa in a public space, outside of her high school in Indiana. Alyssa didn’t know she was here, and although Emma knew Alyssa would be happy to see her there was still a small part of her thought Alyssa wouldn’t want her to be here and would be angry at the surprise. 

Emma clenched her weak left hand, being careful not to dig her fingernails into her palms too deep. It would be far too embarrassing to die because she stabbed herself in her hand with a sharp fingernail. 

There was nothing more Emma wanted in that moment than to kiss Alyssa, but reminders of this being small town Indiana were everywhere. Alyssa had to go to this high school for the next six months. Besides, this was a normal things friends do. Friends from bible camp would show up unannounced to surprise their friends. It was completely normal for her to be there. Nobody would think it was weird. 

A bell rang in the distance and kids began to pour out of the building, heading either to the bus loop or the parking lot. Emma had picked the main entrance to stand near and prayed to her dad that this was the exit Alyssa used. She also tried to stand somewhere Alyssa would see her while not being noticeable to everyone else. It really was a juggling act that Emma was most likely failing. 

Still Emma continued watching and waiting for Alyssa to come out of the building and ignored any of the kids that gave her odd looks as they walked past. It had been a long enough time that Emma was wondering whether she had gotten her dates wrong and Alyssa had debate club or cheerleading practice after school when the doors opened to reveal Alyssa walking out of the building. 

She was with a group of friends, including Marcus the Kmart guy, so Emma assumed this was the debate club people. Marcus was actually the first one of them to notice Emma, and she liked how when he recognized her the blood drained from his face and he took a step away from Alyssa. 

Alyssa looked at Marcus as his steps faltered and followed his line of sight to see Emma. She stopped dead in her tracks. Emma gave her a little wave.

The two of them were a ways apart, but Alyssa crossed that distance in a flash and jumped on Emma breathlessly, her legs wrapping around Emma’s waist. Emma stumbled back a bit at the force but her arms supported Alyssa and held her close. Alyssa’s head was buried in Emma’s neck and she absentmindedly thought that the friend thing had been tossed out the window. 

Alyssa was laughing silently into Emma’s neck and it took everything Emma had not to pull her closer and hold her there forever. When Alyssa finally lifted her head up from her neck she had one of the biggest smiles Emma had ever seen and she wondered if there would ever be a more beautiful sight than this one right now. 

“What are you doing here?” Alyssa said almost out of breath. Her eyes were shining and it seemed like she couldn’t stop smiling if she tried and Emma had to take a moment to remember how to speak. 

“Trent granted me leave for ten days as long as I did some of his errands, so I came to surprise you,” Emma explained. She had to focus on not kissing Alyssa, because their faces were centimeters apart and Emma was distinctly aware of Alyssa’s calves pressed into her back and her crossed ankles digging into the base of her spine. 

Emma had to look away from Alyssa and see her group of friends still standing nearby to bring her back to her senses. 

“Your friends are over there,” Emma whispered to Alyssa, who seemed to get the message and leapt down off of Emma. Still, she grabbed Emma’s hand and dragged her over to her friends. All of them except Marcus had shocked looks on their faces, though Marcus’ could be described as borderline shocked.

Emma nodded to Marcus and let Alyssa drag her around and introduce her to everyone. She was with Alyssa and she couldn’t be happier. 

(If asked she would not say it took her over an hour to notice Alyssa’s bow and quiver strung over her backpack, but truthfully, it took that long for her to drag her eyes away from Alyssa’s face.) 

*** 

Emma was woken up from her fourth night of rest on the Greene family couch by something heavy landing on her chest. 

She hadn’t gotten a good nights rest in Edgewater because Mrs. Greene would die before letting Emma and Alyssa sleep in the same bed, so Emma was crashing on their couch that was most definitely not made for sleeping. 

Getting to spend this time outside of camp with Alyssa was worth a sore back and a couple less hours of sleep. 

She was actually sleeping when something crashed into her, so Emma was rathered annoyed at being woken up. When she realized what had landed on her however, Emma softened. 

“What are you doing?” Emma whispered as Alyssa burrowed her way under the blankets Emma was using and into her arms. Emma couldn’t see a thing without her glasses so she had to reach around blindly until she found them lying on the ottoman. 

She put them on her face and squinted at Alyssa who has successfully gotten under the blanket and has wormed her way into Emma’s arms. After a moment Emma saw the tear tracks on Alyssa’s face. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Emma said, brushing Alyssa’s hair out of her face and wiping the tears out of her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Alyssa sniffed quietly and Emma’s heart broke. She rubbed Alyssa’s back and whispered nothings to her until Alyssa calmed down. Emma had no idea what time it was but that didn’t matter. Her only focus was getting Alyssa to stop crying. 

After a couple minutes Alyssa regained her composure and focused back on Emma. Her hands slipped under the orange Camp Half Blood shirt Emma was sleeping in and before Emma knew what was happening Alyssa’s mouth was on hers. 

Emma lost focus on what was important, like why Alyssa was crying in the middle of the night and had woken her up, but she couldn’t be blamed for that. Alyssa kissed her insistently, and her hands roamed across her stomach which just made Emma draw her closer. She forgot where she was until Alyssa’s hands started travelling higher and Emma’s foot hit the end of the couch. The couch of the Greene’s living room. Where she was sleeping as a guest. With Alyssa’s mom sleeping upstairs, who could throw her out and probably seriously harm her if she walked in on this. 

Mrs. Greene just started to act like Emma wasn’t a horrible influence on her daughter and would get her killed. She’d like to keep their relationship at only occasionally hostile. 

Emma pulled away from Alyssa, but Alyssa followed her so Emma had to again extract herself.

“Alyssa, what’s gotten into you?” Emma asked, still whispering because the fear Mrs. Greene waking up and finding them would keep her up all night. “Don’t think you can distract me from the fact you were crying.” 

Alyssa tried to pout and look disappointed, but Emma wasn’t phased. “What if I said I didn’t want to talk about it?” 

Emma tried not to groan. “Then I won’t pressure you into telling me, but Alyssa, you just came down here in the middle of the night, crying, and then tried to jump my bones. I feel like it’s warranted for me to be concerned.” 

Alyssa laid her head across Emma’s chest to avoid looking her in the eyes. “I just had a bad dream, that’s all.” 

“About?” Emma pried. Alyssa didn’t usually shut her out like this and Emma was trying not to show how freaked out she was getting. 

Alyssa mumbled it into Emma’s chest so she had to ask for her to repeat it. 

“I had a dream about you dying!” Alyssa whisper-yelled, still not looking at Emma. “And I just needed to, you know, know you’re not dead or whatever. It’s fine.” 

Emma’s heart shattered. “Alyssa, it’s not fine and that’s okay. Whether you want to talk about it or not, you saw me die and that is going to stay with you for a while. I may be fine now because of you, but it still happened and it is okay you are still dealing with it.” Emma sat up on the couch, because this seemed like more of a sitting conversation than a lying down with your girlfriend on top of you conversation. 

She dragged Alyssa up with her but kept the girl in her lap. Alyssa wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist automatically and Emma had to remind herself that this was a serious conversation they were having. 

“If you ever need me I will be there for you, you know that right?” Emma asked her. Alyssa nodded and winded her hands around Emma’s neck so that she could play with the back of her hair. “You can call me or Iris-message me whenever you need to, no matter the time.” 

Alyssa nodded again, but still seemed uncomfortable with the entire situation. She scratched lightly at the back of Emma’s head and Emma’s hands tightened their grip on Alyssa’s hips. Emma needed to ask a question. 

“How often do you get these nightmares?” 

Alyssa’s hands in Emma’s hair stilled and Emma dreaded the worst. 

“Some weeks are better than others, but on average, maybe one every couple nights?” Alyssa’s voice raised at the end to make it sound like a question, as if that would make her revelation easier to take. 

“Alyssa, why haven’t you said anything?” Emma breathed, completely astounded at how her girlfriend has been suffering so much and she hadn’t noticed. Sure, she had seen the dark bags under her eyes through the surprisingly good quality Iris-message video, but she just assumed it was school related. Emma had no clue Alyssa was losing sleep over this. 

“At first I didn’t want to bother you, and most of them I could get through fine, but the longer I went sleeping without you the worse it got and it’s not something I can easily talk about,” Alyssa revealed. “Only you and Trent know you died, and both of you are at camp and I’m here, so it just became something I dealt with.” 

Emma held back the comment about how tonight it seemed to her that she wasn’t dealing with it very well. “How do you deal with it?” 

Alyssa’s hand left Emma’s hair to play with her camp necklace. “Most nights I can just look at our bead and remember that you are alright. Sometimes I can talk myself out of it and send I an offering to Hades in thanks.”

Alyssa paused and Emma waited for her to continue but she never spoke. Emma poked her side and gave her a look that hopefully said _I love and support you and will give you the time you need but you need to talk to me in order for me to help you_. 

“Sometimes I don’t sleep,” Alyssa admitted. “And sometimes, on really bad nights, I’ll…” She trailed off and waited for Alyssa to continue. 

Alyssa took a deep breath. “Sometimes I’ll look at my hand and not believe whether it had been in the River Styx or not, and I’ll not be in a good place, and so angry, so I will hit the wall to see what will break first.” 

Alyssa’s eyes were glazed and Emma wished there was some way she could stay here in Edgewater and help Alyssa, even if it would be dangerous. She would do it just to ease some of Alyssa’s pain. 

“Your mom must’ve not taken the holes pretty well,” Emma said, relieved to see it get a chuckle out of Alyssa, even if it was bitter. 

“She doesn’t know. It thankfully doesn’t happen very often, and I’ve, uh, gotten really good at DIY plaster repair.” Emma’s brain imagined Alyssa in that scenario and she really tried hard not to laugh at the thought. 

“If you ever need me, one call and I’ll be here,” Emma told Alyssa. “No matter how big or small the nightmare. If you ever need me, just say the word and I’ll be here.” 

“But,” Alyssa started before getting cut off. 

“No buts, I can shadow travel here within seconds, no problem. I’m invincible and all powerful, remember?” Emma grinned at Alyssa, hoping it would make her feel better and not remind her about how she got that way. It was a risky move. 

“Yeah, everywhere except your hand,” Alyssa said and Emma knew her plan had worked. 

“Guess you’ll just have to hold my hand with your super powerful one,” Emma replied, lacing her left hand with Alyssa’s right. She gave her a cheeky grin and Alyssa shook her head fondly before a yawn overtook her. 

Emma took her glasses back off before laying down and dragging Alyssa with her by their still joined hands. Emma settled with her back against the couch and felt Alyssa cuddle up against her front. Soon the two of them were asleep. 

Alyssa didn’t have another nightmare that night. 

***

When Mrs. Greene found the two of them still sleeping on the couch in the morning there was only minimal yelling. 

*** 

The ten days were over far too soon and Emma was supposed to be back at camp soon. Emma didn’t want to leave, but then again she never wanted to leave Alyssa. 

Still, it surprised her when Mrs. Greene pulled her off to the side before she was about to say a final goodbye to Alyssa before shadow traveling back. 

“Thanksgiving dinner starts at 4 P.M. exactly so I expect you to arrive in enough time to help set the table. 2:30 P.M. should be fine.” 

Emma’s brain stuttered. “Uhhhhh, what?” 

Mrs. Greene sighed. “Alyssa explained that your mother is no longer caring for you, and since I am sick of you turning up in my house unannounced I figure I would invite you before you had the chance to appear on your own.” 

Emma couldn’t really believe it. “Wait, you’re inviting me over for Thanksgiving dinner?” 

“Yes I thought I made that abundantly clear,” Mrs. Greene replied. “My daughter has made it clear to me that you will be sticking around in her life, so if you are going to be around I’d rather it be where I can make sure you behave and treat my daughter right.” 

“I always will,” Emma said. “And this means the world to me, Mrs. Greene. Thank you so much for your kindness.” 

Mrs. Greene looked rather chuffed at that. “Unlike some _other_ people, I just want to see her happy.” 

The two of them smiled at the dig at Hera and Emma thought maybe this whole thing could be okay. 

As she returned to Camp Half Blood after she had modestly kissed Alyssa goodbye, the good feeling grew. 

*** 

Alyssa opened the door expecting to see one of their neighbours with a casserole or something. 

She did not expect to see Emma standing there awkwardly in a crisp white shirt that she was tugging at the collar of. 

However when the door opened to reveal Alyssa Emma’s entire face lit up. She walked up and gave Alyssa a soft kiss, but Alyssa was too shocked to respond. 

“What are you doing here?” Alyssa asked incredulously, wincing internally at how ungrateful she sounded when she was thrilled to see Emma. It was just that never in her wildest dreams would Emma come to spend Thanksgiving dinner with her and her mother. 

“Your mom invited me?” Emma asked, confused by Alyssa’s reaction. “Did she not tell you I was coming?” 

Alyssa thought back to the knowing smirks she had been on the receiving end on all day and everything clicked. 

“I guess she wanted to surprise me too,” Alyssa shrugged, then moved to welcome Emma properly. She shut the door quickly and pressed Emma against it. Emma had tucked her shirt in, which was quickly removed so that Alyssa’s hands could roam. 

Perhaps it had been a few weeks since Alyssa had seen Emma. 

(A month since she last visited, and two weeks since the last nightmare that was bad enough she called Emma. She still needed to get over the guilt she felt, since Emma had made it exceptionally clear that she was more than willing to help. It was a work in progress but Alyssa was getting better with it.) 

“Alyssa!” Her mom yelled from the kitchen. “These potatoes aren’t going to mash themselves! And show Emma where the cutlery is the table needs to be set.” 

Emma shrugged and took Alyssa’s hand to drag her towards the kitchen, because she was still kind of in shock from kissing Emma, and the fact that her mom is actually trying with Emma. If she thought about her mom’s reaction juxtaposed with Hera’s she may start to cry which was something she wasn’t ready to do before a big meal. 

So Alyssa mashed potatoes and tried not to let her smile get too wide. 

*** 

“So,” Mrs. Greene started as she cut up a piece of turkey. “What are your college plans Emma?” 

Emma, who was in the middle of chewing a mouthful of beans, started to choke when Mrs. Greene asked her question. 

It took a minute of coughing and sputtering for Emma to be able to respond, and Alyssa rubbed her thigh under the table to give Emma a small glimpse of comfort. College applications had been the only thing on her mom’s mind recently, and she tried not to wince as it spilled over to Emma. 

“College?” Emma stuttered, as if she had never heard the word before. Alyssa knew Emma hadn’t been to school since she got to camp, and had thought that she explained to her mom that halfbloods don’t take to school that well so it was unlikely for Emma to go to college like Alyssa. Or Alyssa’s mom thought she would. 

Emma opened her mouth to speak, and Alyssa got the notion that whatever she thought Emma’s feelings on college were she was wrong, when the doorbell rang again. 

Everyone at the table looked confused, because it was 4:30 P.M. on Thanksgiving Thursday. They all looked around at each other before Alyssa shot up from the table to answer the door. 

For the second time that day Alyssa opened to door to be shocked at who was on the other side. 

Hades looked far too smug for someone crashing the Greene Thanksgiving dinner, because everyone other than the God of the Dead would be castrated by her mom for interrupting. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Alyssa managed to get out, utterly surprised at this sight. 

“I’m trying to spend a holiday with my daughter, but she seems to be here with you,” Hades explained. Alyssa stepped out of the doorway and Hades walked in at the same time. Who was she to refuse a god. 

Even one that she sometimes felt the desire to hug, like in this moment. 

Alyssa explained they were eating and lead Hades to the dining room, blankly wondering who would pass out first, Emma or her mom. 

Thanksgiving certainly just got more interesting. 

***

“What were you going to say when my mom asked about colleges?” Alyssa asked Emma when the two of them were lying on Alyssa’s bed, stuffed to the brim with turkey and unable to be around their parents any longer. The two had snuck away during the stand off between Mrs. Greene and Hades as the latter attempted to do the dishes and Alyssa’s mom unable to let a god be alone with her good silver. 

Hades insisting he should do the cleaning up for the hospitality of the food was one of the most surreal things she had ever seen in her life. 

All and all the meal hadn’t been outrightly hostile, but Mrs. Greene hadn’t warmed up to Hades any. She hadn’t thrown him out of the house either, so Alyssa took that as a win. 

“It’s nothing,” Emma responded, staring at the ceiling nonchalantly but Alyssa had been staring at Emma and noticed the slight blush creep up her neck. 

“You can tell me whatever it is, I won’t judge you,” Alyssa said. “Just because mom forgets I’m a halfblood who may have to be whisked away to go on quests and is making me apply to every Ivy League doesn’t mean I would think any less of you if you don’t want to go somewhere.” 

“It’s not that,” Emma breathed. She fidgeted with her glasses and Alyssa wondered why she was so nervous. “It’s that I was considering going. To the New Rome College.” 

Alyssa took a deep breath. She had completely forgotten about the college inside Camp Jupiter. It would be the perfect place for Emma to go, especially since Alyssa knew how worried she was about being in public and attracting monsters. 

“That’s amazing Emma,” Alyssa said truthfully. Her mind raced ahead to the future, which suddenly seemed pretty bright. 

“You think so? You’re not mad or anything?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Alyssa asked, turning on her side so she could face Emma, who copied her movement. “Especially since I had also planned on applying to Berkely, which is in the same city…” 

Emma’s entire face lit up. “We could be in the same city?” 

Alyssa laughed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, I haven’t even started applying yet-” 

Whatever Alyssa was going to say was cut off by Emma throwing herself at her and rolling them across Alyssa’s bed. When they stopped Emma was draped above her. Her bright eyes and wide smile was all Alyssa could see, which was her preferred sight. 

Emma kissed her, all giddy energy and Alyssa responded in kind. 

“We could go to schools in the same city,” Emma whispered against her lips after she pulled away. Her smile was so full that Alyssa couldn’t respond, only nod slightly and bring Emma’s lips back to hers. 

Alyssa might have gotten carried away slightly, but the thought of them being together and Emma’s obvious delight made it impossible not to. She had completely forgotten about Thanksgiving dinner, and their parents, as she flipped Emma back over and began to trail kisses down her jawline. 

If her mom and Hades had barged in on them some time later after claims of calling for them with no response, Alyssa could only reply truthfully, which was she didn’t hear it. 

She may be grounded for two weeks and Emma is not allowed to be in Alyssa’s room unsupervised, but it was worth it to see both parents agree on something for once. 

(It was that they were both traumatized by the sight. Emma was beet red trying to hide the hickey that had started to form on her pulse point, Alyssa was still too happy about their possible future to be bothered by any of it, her mom hadn’t stopped screaming for five minutes, and Hades went off about how with teenagers - especially demigod teenagers - this type of behaviour is to be expected. Mrs. Greene and Hades then got into an argument about their sex lives and what should and should not be allowed. It was awful, but also comforting in a way. It could almost be like a normal family, in a way. If you ignored all of the Godly aspects to it.) 

It was the best Thanksgiving Alyssa could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as this specific fic ends i just wanna say a quick thanks to everyone who read this because it really went crazy and to hear people say good things about it really means a lot. 
> 
> thanks to everyone in the prom discord for being awesome and so excited about everything put out. 
> 
> thanks to dani for inadvertently giving me the idea to kill emma, which resulted in the whole river styx thing. 
> 
> big thanks to my friend kelsie, who dealt with me texting her constantly about this fic for months graciously and without complaint.
> 
> goodbye for now friends.

**Author's Note:**

> ill see myself out now


End file.
